Moonfrost
by Depp's-Still-Doll
Summary: Elsa's powers aren't quite as in control as everyone thinks. Anna only wants to help. When a familiar visitor comes to Arendelle, the truth is finally revealed. But not everyone is what they seem...
1. Anniversary

Chapter 1 – Anniversary

"Anna, lunch with you was wonderful, but I have to attend to my Queenly duties," Elsa said on their way out of the dining room.

"Queenly duties can wait!" her sister said, spinning with joy. "Besides, Kristoff is still away with Sven on a delivery and won't be back till later. We should celebrate! It's been one year!" Anna threw her arms around the queen, nearly knocking her over.

Elsa sighed. "Don't remind me." She opened the door to her study, attempting to leave Anna in the hall.

Instead, Anna barrels through the doorway, incredulous. "Why not?"

"One year after I froze the entire kingdom? The anniversary of everyone hating and fearing me? The day I was hunted like an animal and tricked into thinking you were dead, only to have you freeze to solid ice in front of me. I would much rather forget it."

Elsa turned away and looked out the window overlooking the fjord. Her hands rested on the sill, which began to freeze. She withdrew her hands, realizing her fear wasn't as far behind her as she thought. She took a deep breath attempting to calm herself.

"Okay, you have a point. Buuut it's also been one year since we opened the doors. I spent most of my life sitting outside your door wondering why you suddenly seemed to hate me. We used to play together, but one day it just...stopped. One year ago, I finally got my sister back. It doesn't matter what we've had to go through to get to this point. I love you. I wouldn't change a thing." Anna took Elsa's hands in hers, and the chill disappeared from the room. Elsa smiled back at her sister.

A knock at the door interrupted their moment.

"Come in," Queen Elsa called.

Kai entered, looking nervous and holding a piece of folded, official looking parchment. "My Queen, you have a message...a request, actually."

"From what kingdom does it hail?"

He paused, glancing at Anna. "The Southern Isles."

"If it's from that lying, cruel-"

"Anna, perhaps you should step outside," Elsa suggested.

"You can't be serious. He's evil! Why would you even consider listening to him? He tried to kill you and he left me for dead!"

"I know that. Didn't you say he had ten brothers?"

"Twelve," Anna corrected, crossing her arms.

"It could be a harmless letter from any one of them, or the King and Queen themselves."

"Actually..." Kai began. Elsa raised a hand to silence him.

She put an arm around Anna, guiding her out the room. "Why don't you look for Olaf? He wasn't at lunch. Make sure he doesn't find his way to the stove in the kitchen. I'm not sure my flurry will hold up against it."

Anna hesitated, then complied.

Once the door was shut, Kai confirmed Elsa's worst fears. "Your Grace, it _is_ from Hans."

Her heart jumped to her throat. She swallowed hard, trying to quell her emotions. She held out her hand saying, "Let me see."

Kai, one of the select few who have always known about her powers, eyed her outstretched hand warily. Elsa withdrew her hand. "Fine, you may read it to me."

"Queen Elsa, greetings from the Southern Isles! I have heard nothing but good things about your kingdom since I left after your coronation. I understand my actions that day were unforgivable. After working as a stable hand for a year, I have had time to reflect on my decisions. I understand you may refuse me, but I humbly request an audience with you to discuss past events. Please at least consider my request so that I may have a chance to explain. My utmost respect and heartfelt apologies, Hans of the Southern Isles." Kai looked to Elsa, waiting on her reaction.

"Why? Why would he do this? Is this his idea of a cruel joke? There's nothing to explain!" She darted to the window, gazing at the North Mountain in the distance. She remembered those few peaceful hours she spent in her gorgeous ice castle alone. Things were so much easier without other people around. She couldn't avoid everyone for long.

Kai sensed her thoughts and moved directly in front of the door, blocking Elsa's escape should she choose to run. He realized the risk of her magic, but was willing to stand firm if it meant keeping Arendelle and it's Queen safe.

Elsa snapped back to reality when the entire window frosted over, the ice obscuring her view of the mountain. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm herself and reverse the magic. She tried to think happy thoughts, but they all circled back to Hans. How he asked for her blessing, invaded her ice palace, questioning her in her own dungeon while her hands were encased in iron, lying about Anna in the middle of the stormy fjord. "If he thought I would refuse him, why did he send the letter in the first place?" When she looked back at Kai, he was shivering and dusted with snow.

"I-I d-do not kn-know, Your G-Grace."

Elsa took a deep breath, and the snow stopped falling. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," he said, dusting himself off. "If I may, Your Highness, to me, he sounds as though he is sincere."

"Sincere? You heard Anna. He tried to kill us!"

"I am aware," he said, bowing his head low. "But what harm is there in simply granting him an audience?"

"He could do it again!"

"With all due respect, My Queen, you of all people should understand when it comes to second chances. If you agree to an audience, I would make sure that you and the Princess are heavily guarded."

She regarded him in silence for several long moments, weighing his words. "I acquiesce. But let him know he will _not_ be our guest. He shall be boarded in the dungeons and provided with food and water. I want four men each around Anna, him, and I. Two for Kristoff, just in case. If there are men in training, I want them pushed, tested, and assigned positions immediately. Promote officers if you must, to accommodate the influx. I will not have a repeat of last years' events. Are we clear?"

"Yes, My Queen." He saluted her and left with purpose.

Elsa sighed. The frost faded from the window, but her fears continued to linger, like a shadow of a storm on the edge of the horizon. "What have I done?"


	2. Laughter

Chapter 2 – Laughter

It was a three-day trip by boat to the Southern Isles, having to sail around Corona. God willing, the messenger and guards should arrive at their castle by midday. The youngest of their children would pack that evening in order to leave at dawn. That meant Elsa had less than a week to prepare for his arrival.

The castle was cleaned, a prisoner who had done his time was released and the military was reinforced. She even employed the local blacksmith to make the strongest shackles possible. Elsa was determined to keep her kingdom. Last year, she came too close to losing everything.

By the fifth night, everything was ready for his arrival. Her preparedness should have put the Queen at ease, but that night, she could not sleep.

Elsa Lay in bed, the soft blue moonlight filtering in through her bedroom window. Her eyes started to droop, but just before she could surrender to sleep, she heard children laughing. Her eyes snapped open. She sat up.

She was alone.

"Just my imagination," Elsa said, laying back down and closing her eyes. Deep breaths, in... and out...

She heard a giggle right next to her. Again, she was startled awake. Her furniture and belongings were not disturbed. She was alone in her room. Anna was down the hall sleeping. If Elsa held her breath and listened hard, she could hear her snoring.

Queen Elsa laid back down, but did not shut her eyes. She focused on the moonlit ceiling, trying to clear her mind. Moon beams danced off the outside waters and onto her white ceiling, like a pale aurora. It was beautiful, alive almost.

"The sky is awake...so _I'm_ awake."

The sheets froze into clumps in her fists. She focused on the dancing lights and how peaceful they were. She breathed slow and deep, but each exhale left her with a puff of frost. As if it was winter.

An eternal winter.

Elsa remembered what her cell looked like, the rock walls frosted over, the hard iron that cut into her wrists, growing brittle and rusty before her very eyes. Because of her. Everything was because of her. She remembered running across the fjord, frozen solid beneath her heels, while a white blizzard threatened to swallow Arendelle and everyone in it.

Including Anna.

It was Anna she hurt the most. First, she hit her in the head when they were little. For ear of hurting her again, she abandoned her for years. When they were finally forced into the same room for Elsa's coronation, she made a scene and ran out on the entire kingdom. Anna even came after her to being her home, and what did she do? Put ice in her heart, nearly killing her! It was all Elsa's fault.

A knock at the door snapped the Queen out of her thoughts. A familiar knock. Tap tap ta-tap tap. Elsa looked around, confirming yet again, she was alone. She pushed back the stiff sheets and quietly got out of bed.

"Anna, has it been you this whole time? It's late. Go to-"

When Elsa swung the door open, no one was there. She looked either way down the hall, but the wing appeared abandoned this late at night. No signs of life at all.

She tread silently down the hall to Anna's room. She pressed her ear to the door and heard her sister snoring away. Could she be faking it? Elsa cracked open the door and peeked in.

Anna's hair was nest like around her face, which was slack and half covered in drool. The sounds coming out of her were quite unladylike, and one arm was dangling over the side of the bed. Anna couldn't possibly be behind the knocking.

A joyful squeal rang out down the hallway, pulling the Queen's attention away from her sister. She quietly shut the door and followed the strange but familiar sounds.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa ran down the steps, skipping some. She had to find this child. Every pant was a frosty puff.

"Catch me!" the young voice called.

Elsa sprinted down the hall, the carpet scratching the soles of her bare feet. She left sparkling footsteps in her wake.

Finally, she reached the ballroom and stepped inside the wide open doors. Strange... They were supposed to be closed until the next event. She proceeded with caution, looking around for that kid that must have snuck in. The big room was completely silent. She saw chairs and tables pushed against the wall, on stand by, covered with white sheets. They almost looked like...snowbanks.

"My name is Olaf."

Elsa swung around. Instead of seeing the empty room she was in, her mind took her back to that night years ago when her and Anna snuck out to play. Elsa had turned the ballroom floor into a skating rink. She summoned snow until it created drifts, which Anna loved climbing on and jumping off. Elsa was trying to keep up with her, but they were getting pretty high.

Anna jumped; Elsa tripped. She reached for her little sister, but her magic hit her in the head. "Anna!" Elsa screamed. She surrounded herself in a white vortex of ice and wind, trying to block out the image of young Anna falling to the icy floor. Elsa felt so helpless. She was a monster.

"Elsa!"

The whirlwind stopped instantly. Elsa spun around to see Anna in the doorway in her nightgown. "You're okay," she said, running to her little sister and embracing her.

"Of course I am. Are you?"

Elsa looked around. Save for the icy spot on the floor where she was previously standing, the room looked untouched. She didn't hear a thing. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's going on?" Olaf said, waddling into the room, his personal flurry in tow.

"Everything is-"

"What did I miss?" Kristoff appeared as well, blond hair a mess and rubbing his eye.

"Everything is fine. No one needs to worry about me."

"You sounded like you were in trouble. This is the fourth time this week," Anna said, her kind blue eyes colored with sadness.

"I'm fine. I was just...having a nightmare...and sleepwalking."

"I'm sure Grand Pabbie has something for that," Kristoff managed through a yawn.

"No!" Elsa said a little too quickly. "I'll be fine. Everybody, please just go back to bed." She didn't dare say anything in front of Anna or Kristoff, but she didn't fully trust the trolls. They meant well, Elsa reasoned. But after seeing what they did to Anna when they were kids, she wanted to stay far away from the trolls and their magic.

The queen escorted each of them back to their rooms. When she got back to her own, she wasn't plagued by childlike laughter. She stared at the ceiling until exhaustion won out.


	3. Arrival

The next day, Elsa rose at dawn. She got ready in silence before anyone else. She was dressed before breakfast arrived. Gerda left it on the table, but all Elsa could stomach was half a piece of toast. All morning, Elsa stared out her window overlooking the fjord, waiting to see white sails.

Finally around noon, white bloomed in the distance. The window sill froze beneath her hands when she noticed them. Her stomach dropped, heavy with dread.

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?"

Elsa turned to see her Captain of the Guard, Sigurd. His bright green eyes watched her icy hands warily.

"No, but it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice."

Sigurd chuckled, a low and warm sound, and scratched his big red beard. "'Tis the way of the Crown, I'm afraid."

The Queen stepped out and found three more men waiting for her. They assembled themselves in a square around her, and they walked downstairs in unison. The palace gates were opened, and Elsa noticed citizens had gathered to watch the arrival. They were held at bay by soldiers-in-training. Anna arrived with her own entourage, ad they all made their way down to the docks.

"Do you really think this is necessary?" Anna asked, trying not to trip over anyone's feet, including her own. Four men surrounded her like Elsa's men, and Kristoff stood to the side, trying his best o stay close to Anna.

"Kristoff, you were supposed to have guards, too. Where are they?" the Queen demanded.

"I sent them away to help with the crowds," he said, still trying to break through the wall of beefy men. "I can handle Princey."

The ship pulled in and dropped anchor. Elsa's heart began to race. "Actually," she pointed out, "after last years' events, I believe he was stripped of his title."

"Bummer," Kristoff said, finally giving up. "I wanted to be able to say that I punched a Prince."

The ship was tied off, and a boarding ramp was lowered. Elsa swallowed hard, fighting the urge to run. Her breath came out in a sparkly huff.

Hans appeared with one Arendelian guard on either side of him. They walked in a synchronized manner, Hans with his arms behind his back. He was already secured. Two more Arendelle guards followed, then two unarmed Southern guards, two more from Arendelle, then came the rest of the ship's crew and the messenger.

Hans was brought before Elsa. "Good day, Your Majesty," he said with all the charm she remembered him having when he asked to marry Anna. He bowed his head low, but one guard pushed him until he nearly folded in half, baring his cuffed wrists to her.

"Hans," came her curt reply. When he straightened, she forced a smile. The citizens were anxiously watching the exchange. "Welcome back to Arendelle."

"Beautiful weather we're having, isn't it?" the former Prince commented.

Elsa didn't dare look up at the sky. She already knew it was a beautiful summer afternoon. Arendelle had a lovely breeze coming in off the water. She had stood by her window all morning, listening to the cheerful birds. She had wondered if they were instead warning calls. "Yes, lovely."

"Speaking of beautiful and lovely..." Hans craned his neck, trying to see Anna past Elsa and all her men. He noticed Kristoff and sighed. "I see you've moved on."

"You stay far away from her!" Elsa and Kristoff said in unison. Anna tried to shout from the back, but was silenced by the guards, who tightened up formation.

Hans hung his head. "I understand. I've been gone a year."

"You were banished," Elsa corrected.

"Eh, technicalities," he said, flipping his dark red hair dismissively.

"You tried to kill both of us and take over Arendelle," the Queen said, her breath coming out in an icy hiss. She felt the warmth drain from her hands, and her magic sparked threateningly. Some of the people watching gasped and held their breath.

"Yes, and I am truly sorry." He glanced at the crowd, and Elsa noticed the color rush to his cheeks. "Shall we talk more about it over a spot of tea? Maybe some sandwiches?"

Conceal, don't feel. Elsa tried hard to contain her anger. Ice crystals slid down her arms to her hands, where they settled into sharp talons. She wanted to skewer him and his guards for even stepping foot back into Arendelle after what they did. But the citizens were becoming afraid of her again, eyeing her hands and averting childrens' gazes. She had to be the kind and merciful Queen they needed.

"I'm sure you're tired from the long journey. Gentlemen, would you please escort our 'guest' to his 'room'?"

"What a considerate host! Thank you, Your Grace."

Elsa smirked. "We remodeled your room just in time for your visit."

"You are too generous, My Queen," he said, bowing again.

"Only the best for our 'special guest.'"

The guards led him away and into the dungeon. Surprised by Anna's unusual silence, Elsa turned around. Two of her guards stood side by side at attention, obscuring the scene behind them. The third guard was directly behind Anna, one hand covering her mouth, the other around her middle. The fourth was in front of those two, trying to subdue Anna, but she was practically climbing over him to get to Hans.

"Anna, stop. Guards, release her," Elsa commanded.

They let her go, but stood in her way.

"Oooooooo, he makes me so mad! How dare he come back here and act like nothing ever happened." Anna's face was red and hysterical as she waved her fists around.

"Don't engage him," Elsa said.

"We already were."

"Wait. What? No, I mean he wants a reaction from you. Don't give it to him."

"I oughtta-" Kristoff started.

"Do nothing," the Queen ordered. "Both of you...just stay cool." Elsa smiled and waved to her subjects, who were already relaxing. Then, the Queen led the group back into the palace.

 **I just wanted to let my readers know that I am so happy that this is going well! In only two days, I've had a great response, so I'll give you this, chapter 3. Unfortunately, I have a long weekend I have to work through, but I'll be back on Wednesday with more chapters. Again, thank you so much for your patience and kind words! If you like my writing style, please check out some of my other stuff if you have time. I'm here and on FictionPress!**


	4. Princess

_We're switching it up! Keep an eye out for switching POVs. I'll keep it to one character per chapter; no switching halfway through._

 **Anna's POV**

When they got back inside, one of the Arendelian guards that was with Hans approached them.

"My Queen, the prisoner is secure in the dungeons. Two men are standing guard at the door."

"Very good, thank you," Elsa said, all business. "Sigurd, I won't need you and your men until after lunch when I pay him a visit. As for the rest of you," she added, turning to Anna's group, "Two of you follow Anna, the others may retire for now."

"I'm fine if he stays where he is," Anna said like an impudent child.

Elsa put her hands on Anna's shoulders. You are too precious to me. I need you safe. Keep an eye on her from a distance," she added to the remaining guards. "I'll be with you in a while."

Elsa went to her study while Kristoff led Anna down the opposite hall.

"I know Elsa said to play it cool, but oh man, if it had been me talking to him-"

"It's a good thing you weren't," Kristoff said. He put his big hands on her dainty shoulders. "I don't want him anywhere near you."

"Um, if I remember correctly, I was the one who punched him off a boat last year. I think I can handle him," Anna said, brushing her hands together to emphasize her point. She swaggered down the hall, a smug smile on her pink lips.

"And you did great! I just..."

"Just because I'm a Princess doesn't mean I'm a damsel in distress."

"I never said that. Even though you were pretty distressed when you were freezing into solid ice, but who's keeping track?"

"I had everything under control," Anna insisted. She puffed out her chest and turned to him. He wasn't wearing his usual smile. "Kristoff, are you okay?"

"Yeah, totally," he said, but his heart wasn't in it.

"This isn't about Hans, is it?"

"Why would it be about Pretty Boy? I mean, Princey. Er, whoever he is."

"Kristoff, are you...jealous?" Anna couldn't believe it. She stepped closer to him.

"No," he said too quickly. His face got red. "Why would I be jealous? I'm a lot stronger than him. I...have a best friend. I have you! Not that you're an object. Sure you and him have history, but the engagement only lasted like two days and you didn't even know his last name!"

"When you're royalty, 'of Arendelle' is as close as we get to last names. It only matters where you're from."

"Exactly!" Kristoff turned away from her and hung his head.

"What's wrong?" Genuinely concerned, Anna put a hand on his shoulder.

He let out a heavy sigh. "You're right. I am jealous. You're a Princess! A sweet, beautiful, spunky Princess. What could you possibly want with...the ice guy?"

"Hey," Anna cooed, lifting his face. "That 'ice guy' risked his life to save mine. Multiple times. He led me up a mountain, got thrown off of it with me, introduced me to some trolls, brought me home _and_ braved a supernatural blizzard to tell me he loved me. That 'ice guy' is pretty amazing."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have a Prince?"

"I love you, Kristoff. Besides," she added, perking up. "I'd hate to be Queen. Elsa is _much_ more suited to the role than I am."

"I think you would be a great Queen," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. One of the guards following them cleared his throat. He let go of her and added, "Elsa is wonderful, but you'd be just as good."

"Psssh," Anna dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "I'd hate to do all this official stuff, like today. I couldn't stay all diplomatic with our sworn enemy like she did."

Kristoff opened his mouth to protest, but realized she was probably right. They arrived at the dining room for lunch and sat down. Soon, Gerda entered and began serving them.

"Um, Gerda, excuse me, but shouldn't we wait for Elsa?"

"I'll be bringing her lunch to her in her study," she replied, pouring Anna soup.

"Oh. Okay... Is she alright? She hasn't skipped lunch since..." Anna couldn't finish the thought. She didn't want to acknowledge that there was a time she didn't see her sister everyday. Instead she wrung her fingers.

"She is fine, just tired."

"Tired..." Anna thought of last night. That was the fourth time she was awoken by Elsa screaming as if her life was at stake. She had bolted out of bed, following Elsa's frosty footsteps all the way to the ballroom. She wondered why Elsa stood in the middle of the room surrounded by her wintery vortex. "I want to help her." She turned suddenly to Kristoff, who was slurping the rest of his soup out of the bowl.

"Wait, what?"

"I want to help her," Anna said with conviction.

"How?"

"You said Grand Pabbie should have something, right?"

"I haven't seen a condition he couldn't fix," he said confidently.

"Then let's pay the trolls a visit."


	5. Guilt

Elsa nibbled on strawberries and raspberries for lunch, but couldn't bring herself to eat the soup or bread. The anxiety of meeting with Hans was killing her.

"Dearie, is that all you're going to eat?" Gerda asked when she came back an hour later to collect the hardly touched food tray.

"I'm not hungry."

"You weren't hungry this morning, either. Your sister is worried about you, and she's not the only one. All due respect, Your Majesty, but you need to eat to keep up your strength."

Elsa walked over to her and plucked a strawberry from the small fruit bowl. It froze between her fingers before it could even make it to her mouth. She chewed the crystallized fruit, never dropping eye contact, proving her attempts to eat anything else would have been useless.

"You'll end up like Midas if you stay this stressed – if you don't lose a tooth first!" Gerda scolded in her thick Northern accent. She meant well. She was the closest to a mother her or Anna had since their parents died four years ago.

As Gerda shuffled out the door, Elsa added, "If you run into Sigurd on your way back to the kitchen, would you please tell him to gather the others? It's time to visit our 'guest.'" Even though he was far from it, she couldn't bring herself to say prisoner.

"He's right here, love," she replied. Elsa heard his hasty march down the hall. "Heard, Your Grace. He's fetching them now."

"Thank you." Elsa paced as she waited for Sigurd to return. She tried to calm the raging storm inside, but all she could think of was Anna's frozen body out on the fjord.

Elsa had collapsed after Hans said he was too late, that Anna had died because of her. Everything was her fault, and she had paid the ultimate price. The vortex of wind and snow vanished as the silence of loss set in. It was just Elsa and Hans out there on the expanse of ice that days before had been churning water. It was noiseless in that wasteland, the seconds seeming like years. She had heard Hans unsheathe his sword, knew full well what he intended to do with it.

"Get it over with," she had wanted to say. "Kill the monster that killed my sister."

Elsa had accepted her fate so whole-heartedly that she didn't dare hope it was actually anna yelling, "No!" and jumping between them. She only looked up when she heard Hans get thrown back by some magical force. Who had stepped in the way of the only thing she wanted? It was the only way to be rid of the curse.

"Anna!" she had exclaimed, recognizing the block of ice. It has Anna's sweet face etched into it, her arm outstretched to protect her sister. The sister who hurt her twice. The sister who refused to give her blessing. The sister who abandoned her when she needed her the most. Despite everything Elsa had done, Anna still sacrificed herself. That's why Elsa began to cry. No one as sweet as Anna deserved to die for a horrible person like her.

"Yes, I wanna build a snowman!" she had wanted to wail. "I should have opened the door. I should have told you about my powers. I should have been there at our parents' funeral. I should have been there for you like you were always there for me. I'm so sorry..." But all that came out of her mouth was a weak, "Anna..."

Sigurd cleared his throat.

Elsa spun around, wide eyed from the memories. She noticed snowflakes falling around her. Sigurd and his men were shivering in the doorway.

"We are at your service, Your Grace."

"Yes," Elsa said, trying to get her emotions under control. At least her anxiety no longer affected the whole room. Her flurries stayed closer to her now, which saved her from constantly replacing the window, which would break with all the rapid extreme temperature changes. "My apologies."

They all got into formation, and Elsa concentrated on staying calm. Not an easy feat when you're on your way to talk to the man who tried to kill you and your sister and take over the kingdom. By the time they made it to the dungeons, Elsa's heart was pounding in her throat. The men tried their hardest not to shiver, but being so close to a nervous queen with ice powers was hard to ignore.

Two guards were standing watch at his cell.

"I wish to speak with him."

They stepped aside and unlocked the door. Elsa entered the room with her entourage, while the two at the door closed it and kept watch through the bars.

"Visitors?" Hans was lounging on the cot, but sat up straight when they entered. "Ah, Queen Elsa, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"That's 'Your Majesty' to you," she snapped icily.

"My sincerest apologies, Your Majesty." His voice was smooth and sweet like honey. It unsettled her.

"You seem well suited to your space."

"It's not terrible," he said, reclining again on the cot. "But then again, anything is better than sleeping in a barn. This smells a lot better, at least. I like the new upgrades," he added, inspecting the freshly welded full hand shackles.

"Thank you. Top of the line."

"After you broke the last pair," he said with a smirk.

Elsa stepped forward, but stopped when Sigurd and company retained formation. She still had to control her temper. Stay cool. "Weather damage, I believe," she lied.

"That was some storm."

"Silence!" she barked, stomping her foot and turning the ground to solid ice. "You were the one who begged for an audience with me. If that's all you need to say, I suggest you pack up and board the next outbound ship." She turned on her heel and headed for the door, the men matching her every step.

"Wait..."

Elsa turned around slowly. "What?" She grit her teeth and stared him down.

"You're right," he said, his green eyes softening. "I did have something else to say, but... You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Elsa crossed her arms and raised a dubious eyebrow. "Try me."

"It wasn't me."


	6. Rush

**Anna's POV**

Anna slipped out her bedroom window to escape Elsa's guards, and rushed around to the back of the palace, where Kristoff would be waiting.

"Your chariot awaits," he said, bowing and presenting the sled she bought for him last year. It was led by a grinning Sven, his wet tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"You've kept it in pretty good shape," she commented as he helped her in. The few scuff marks and minor dents she saw were nothing compared to what she did to the last one.

"It helps when strange girls don't ask me to lead them through the wilderness and up a mountain so she can give her magical sister a pep talk."

"Does that happen often?" she asked, crossing her arms.

He stopped what he was doing with Sven's harness to give her a look that said, "Only you."

Anna giggled nervously, feeling foolish for thinking anyone other than her had a magic sister. She relaxed. "I guess all the crazy ones come out when it snows in June, huh?"

Kristoff gives Sven's nose a 'ready to go' pat. "Hopefully it won't snow _this_ summer. Bad for business."

"It won't. Elsa has her powers under control. She just has a small case of nightmares...but we're about to fix that!" 

"If he can't help, no one can. Alright, Sven. Time to visit Grand Pabbie." He reached into his bag and pulled out a carrot. He took a big bite and offered the rest to Sven instinctively. He had second thoughts, asking Anna, "Oh, did you want a bite?"

She looked from his sincere face to Sven, who already had half of it in his mouth, drool getting on the rest of it. The reindeer paused mid bite, and glanced with only his eyes to Kristoff. His big brown eyes and furry wrinkled forehead begged Kristoff to let him have the carrot.

"Uh, I'm good. Still full from lunch," she said.

Sven's face lit up and he crunched the whole thing into oblivion. His little tail was still happily wagging as Kristoff hoisted himself into the sled next to Anna. Sven licked his lips and ran North.

The mountain came into view once they were through the forest. Elsa's ice castle still stood on the West side, sparkling in the afternoon sun. Inside, Marshmallow was taking care of the many Snowgies Elsa had produced when she caught a cold this past spring. At least the stunning castle wasn't empty.

"Your sister has a way with ice..."

It was so beautifully brilliant, Anna and Kristoff weren't prepared when Sven veered East, toppling them over.

Anna lost her balance and fell onto Kristoff, eerily similar to how she had fallen on top of Hans the year before. She was pressed against the ice man, who was broader and much stronger than the former-Prince. Kristoff was warm, and so were her cheeks. She almost didn't want to move because he made he feel safe.

However, Kristoff's face was uncomfortable, and he didn't seem to know what to do with his hands.

"Sorry. This is awkward. I mean, no, _I'm_ awkward," she rambled as she returned to a proper seated position. "This with you...isn't really awkward." She swallowed and fidgeted with her hair. "I don't know, is it?"

He looked at her with wide blue eyes, but his mouth slowly curved into a lopsided grin. "No, it's not awkward." He put his arm around his Princess, and she leaned into him. They stayed like that the rest of the ride.

When they got to the Smoking Path, the one that would cause ill-intentioned individuals to become lost, Anna sat up. As nice as visiting with the trolls might be, Anna was on a mission. She had to help Elsa.

They unloaded when they finally reached the Valley of Living Rock. It was a circular clearing scattered with varied sizes of rocks and boulders. It was completely silent. No signs of life.

While Kristoff worked to get Sven out of the harness, Anna called out, "Hello?"

A chorus of "Anna!" replied, and all the surrounding rocks sprang to life. Little ones rolled to her feet and climbed her, yelling out questions or announcing recent accomplishments.

"Why don't you visit more?" the youngest whined, clutching Anna's leg. Her dense bottom was sitting on Anna's toes, making the Princess wince.

"I got up to twenty pounds!" another exclaimed, leaping through the air and grabbing Anna's hand. She lurched to the side from his momentum, nearly falling to the ground. She grabbed him with both hands and was able to regain her balance.

"I got my Mystic Crystal," one of the older ones in the back of the group added, holding up a glowing blue gemstone.

"When are you going to get mossy and mushroom-y? You're already pretty big," another one on her shoulder said, pointing to one of the Elders on the ground. He was absolutely covered by moss, fungus and glowing colored crystals.

"I've missed you guys, too," Anna wheezed. "But I need some help."

"Did you get froze again?" the one on her foot squealed.

"No. Wait." She checked her braids. All her natural red. No white. "No, I'm fine. It's my sister."

A big green boulder rolled towards them, scraping against the ground. He sprouted limbs and walked the last few steps using his cane. His face was glowing with every color of the rainbow from his many gems. "What's wrong?" he said in his gravelly voice, his dark, beady eyes intense.

The kids scattered, falling silent.

"Nothing terrible. Just a small case of sleepwalking. Got anything for that?" she asked, noting the different greens, yellows, blues and reds.

"Sleepwalking? Where does she go?"

"She doesn't leave the palace, but I usually find her in the ballroom."

"Does that room hold any significance?"

Anna thought hard, but it hurt to remember back too far. "Well, I guess that's where she freaked out at her Coronation."

"What does she do there?"

"I have no idea. I'll be asleep, hear her scream, then I find her in a mini-tornado until she wakes up."

"Ah," he said, reaching deep into his mossy robes. He pulled out a pale, glowing crystal. The color seemed to be the palest yellow – no, the palest blue – no, both at once. The color of moonbeams.

"She suffers from Moonfrost," he explained. "It's a sort of night terror. She may be plagued with nightmares, or even hallucinations. Usually, fits of Moonfrost come about because of strong feelings of guilt, sometimes loss or stress. Most times, it is harmless and will pass on its own. But if you fear for your sister..." He pressed a hand to the crystal and slid it off, leaving a slight green hue flickering in it's moonbeam light. "Give her this. Tell her to suck on it. The sweetness will drive away the Moonfrost. By the time she finishes it, she'll feel just fine."

Anna received the crystal and brought it to her face. It was the same brilliant aqua as her eyes, now. She stuck out her tongue and licked it. "Mmmm! Tastes like candy!"

"Precisely."

"Thank you so much, Grand Pabbie," Kristoff cut in, putting his arm around Anna. "Now that we have the cure, we really should be going."

"Not. So. Fast." The voice echoed through the circular clearing.

Kristoff froze in his tracks. "Oh no."

Even Anna recognized the sharp voice. She didn't jump when the female troll snuck up on Kristoff, her hair wild and pink gems clinking together.

"Gah!"

"So... When are you two getting married?"

"Aw, no. Please, Bulda, not this again," he whined, his rectangular face turning bright red.

"I'm flattered, really," Anna said to the grinning troll.

"You're free, aren't you?" Bulda asked, jabbing Anna with her hard elbow. "It's been a year!"

"And we've been together," Kristoff pointed out. "Happily!"

"Then why are you still waiting for your 'Happily Ever After'?"

"Well, you know, I've learned to take things slow," Anna said. "I mean, my last boyfriend tried to kill me! Fiancé? Whatever. Either way, you think you know someone..."

"We're leaving," Kristoff grunts, pushing her towards the exit.

"You better invite us to the wedding!" they heard Bulda shout, but Kristoff was already dragging Anna through the steamy pass. Sven struggled to keep up, only half attached to the sled.

" _If_ it happens!" he roared back to her, his face redder than Anna's hair.

She stopped him by simply putting her hands on his chest. He stared down his sloped nose at her.

"I wouldn't rule out the possibility," she said with a smile.

"Don't encourage them," Kristoff warned, rolling his eyes. "All they do is smother me. I am in _no rush_ to get married. I want to enjoy just being with you for as long as I can." He wrapped his arms around her.

Anna smiled and kissed him. "No rush. Just us."


	7. Denial

"Very funny," Elsa said, crossing her arms. She glared at the handsome redhead. The audacity he had to claim innocence!

"It's not, though," Hans admitted. "It's more confusing than anything."

"Let me get this straight. Did you or did you not leave my sister locked up to die?"

Quietly, he replied, "I did."

"And when you came for me...you were going to kill me."

"I drew the sword, yes."

"And yet you expect me to believe that you never meant to harm either of us?"

He leaned back against the wall, the steel shackles clanging with his movement. His green eyes were devoid of his usual charm. "I never _expected_ you to believe anything. In fact, I'm rather surprised I'm here at all."

"You're not making any sense." Snow began to fall around them. Elsa tried to rein in her emotions, but she was flabbergasted by his aloofness.

"I'll explain as plainly as I can. I arrived in Arendelle for your Coronation last year, and everything was fine. I ran into your sister – quite literally – and I must say, I was smitten." One side of his mouth curled up in a wistful smile.

"Stay away from my sister," Elsa growled, the wind whipping their hair. Hans remained unfazed.

He continued, ignoring her. "When we asked for your blessing, you ran away. Anna ran after you, leaving me in charge. I took good care of your people, by the way."

"Thank you," the Queen said through gritted teeth. Ice crawled over her knuckles, encasing her fist.

"I got worried about Anna, so I came after the both of you."

"Shut up!" Elsa barked, sending an icicle into the left wall. It shattered into a million pieces, and all the men stared at her outburst. Hans' eyebrows raised only slightly, seeming to be mildly amused, which only angered her more. "Stop pretending like you ever cared about her. Or the next one will go through your head."

"And what would that accomplish?"

Many things. He would shut up. Anna could live in peace. Elsa could finally let go of her guilt. There would be one less tyrant in the world. Her dungeon would have an extra room, not that crime was high in the first place. The list could go on of what would be better once Hans was gone for good. But Sigurd put a hand on Elsa's shoulder. She had to calm down.

She took a deep breath. "So you came with your guards. She was gone by the time you arrived. And they tried to kill me, too!"

"Hey," Hans said, raising his cuffed hands, the chains jingling in protest. "I can assure you that those guards were not mine. I told everyone specifically that you were not to be harmed."

"Who did they belong to then?"

"That twitchy Duke, I think. Anyway, I was still fine. I nearly died trying to get up the stairs, but I survived. And it's a good thing, too, because I saved you! One of them had you in his crosshairs, but I deflected the blow. Better it hit the chandelier than your head or heart. I didn't mean for you to get knocked out in the aftermath. I put you on my horse and carried you home."

Elsa shook with anger. Hans' cell was filled with wind, ice and snow, but her eyes never wavered from his. Her blue eyes saw his green ones with amazing clarity despite the angry white storm. His dark red hair whipped about his face, but his body didn't move. How could he be so calm when faced with her supernatural wrath? How could he look so nonchalant when he tried to kill her a year ago?

Realizing he wouldn't get the thanks he thought he deserved, Hans continued. "You're welcome. It was as we were coming back that I got the worst headache. My head was just...pounding! I had you put in the dungeon in the hopes it would contain you and your powers. Clearly, I was wrong," he said, looking around at the reconstructed cell. It looked like she never even broke out. "You did a good job of restoring the place."

Ice creaked and cracked as she flexed her fists. It was as if he knew just what to say to make her mad. It was absolutely infuriating.

Hans leaned forward, and his angular face softened. "When I had a moment of clarity, I visited you."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. She remembered all too well. How terrified she was when she woke up in the dark. Trapped and chained to that pathetic cot. Looking out the narrow window to see the white destruction she had caused. "You came alone. After you came with your guards... After seeing what I was capable of, you came alone."

"I trusted you because Anna saw the good in you. Just like she saw the good in me. Like I said, I couldn't let them kill you. If I wanted you dead, I would have let them kill you on the mountain. My hands would have been clean."

Elsa raised her hand to strike him, but Sigurd grabbed her arm. She shook in his grasp, but kept her eyes firmly locked on Hans. She hated it, but he had a point. If killing her was the goal, why didn't he let it happen when the opportunity presented itself? And when he brought her back, if the whole kingdom chose to execute her for being a monster, why stop it? Why come to her alone for a simple conversation if he wanted nothing more with her? It was the only shred of proof Hans had for his innocence. It was small, but it was something she would keep in the back of her mind.

The Queen ripped her trembling arm out of Sigurd's grip. She straightened herself. "Continue."

"Ah yes, the headache. It hurt so much, it made me angry. I could hear voices, my brothers telling me I was worthless, nothing, pathetic, a runt, even though they were miles away. I heard their voices as clear as if they were beside me. Remembered how three of them pretended that I was invisible for two years. My own family! It made me so mad... More than anything, I wanted them to shut up, to see that I could make something of myself. I realized how the situation was beginning to look, you fleeing on your Coronation Day... Then it all seemed to click together. You were locked up, viewed as a traitor, and Anna was still missing in the wilderness. I didn't expect her to show up, but when she did, a part of me was so relieved. But then she told me that she was dying anyway, and it was the perfect scapegoat. I was consumed with the desire to prove myself. You have no idea what it's like, living in a big family like that. You can get lost in the shuffle. After being in the background for so long, I wanted my own claim to fame. I wasn't myself when I drew my sword on you. When Anna happened to survive and punch me, it was like waking up from a dream. I remembered everything, but it didn't feel real, like an out-of-body experience. I was so happy to see that she was alright, but I realized what I had done. I've been paying for it ever since. I understand if you don't believe me. I wouldn't. But I swear to you, if I had been in control, I never would have hurt either of you."

His green eyes burned, like two fiery beacons in the haze of angry white that surrounded them. The guards huddled closer to Elsa, partly for defense, partly for warmth. Elsa couldn't tell if the roaring in her ears was from her racing heart or the rushing wind.

She remembered when Hans and the others invaded her ice palace. Two cornered her, trying to kill her and almost succeeding. So she almost killed them. It was Hans that had broken through the storm in her head. "Queen Elsa, don't be the monster they fear you are." His words had snapped her out of her anger and fear. He was the only one, other than Anna, who didn't think she was a monster. He had been surprised when she first lost control at the Coronation, but he didn't flee or attack like the others. Even now, in the midst of a thick blizzard, Hans sat completely relaxed. As if the cold didn't bother him one bit.

"Do you believe me at all?" His quiet words cut through the wind, shocking her. She gasped, and the storm halted.

Elsa held her breath and searched his face for any tells. His emerald green eyes were tired, but genuine. It made her empty stomach churn. She knew what she saw last year. She had believed Anna when she told her about Hans' evil reveal before he left her for dead. None of this made sense. This malarkey about it being him, but not his fault... Did he think she was stupid?

"No." She turned around and stomped out of the cell. Sigurd and his men struggled to keep up with her pace. She heard the echo of Hans' door slamming shut, and it resonated down to her core.


	8. Relax

How dare he! Hans couldn't possibly believe that she would believe his outrageous story. She stormed through the castle, leaving an icy trail from the dungeons to her study.

"Your Majesty," called two guards from down the hall before she could even open the door.

"What?" she snapped, whirling around. Her magic surged visibly around her.

The two young men jerked to attention, eyes wide. "Uh... I-It's the P-Princess, Your G-Grace," the shorter blond one stammered.

She glanced around, and her fear and anger flared. "Where is Anna?"

They cowered. "They tricked us, Your Majesty," the taller, lanky one explained.

"Tricked you?" the Queen asked. Beside her, Sigurd crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. There would be consequences for losing the Princess. The young men gulped audibly under their superior's hard stare.

The blond took a small step forward. "W-We heard Anna tell K-Kristoff after lunch to m-meet her by her bedroom door in f-fifteen minutes. S-So we followed her to her room. She went inside, we st-stood guard outside."

"And then what happened?" Elsa asked through gritted teeth. Her fists frosted over. The color drained from their faces.

"We heard a commotion down the hall," the tall one added, also stepping forward to defend his friend. "I went after it, but it was always two steps ahead of me!"

"Wh-when he didn't come b-back after five minutes," the blond one said, hanging his head. "I went after him. Sh-she must've slipped away after I l-left. She wasn't there when we g-got back."

"It ended up being that snowman again!"

"Olaf? Is he alright?"

"Yeah," the lanky one said, rolling his brown eyes. "Had to get the little fella away from the furnace." Elsa sighed with relief.

"The g-good this, we found them just as they p-pulled out in Kristoff's sled."

"Ugh. I guess if he could take care of her by himself before, he can do it again. Did you see where they were headed?"

"North, My Queen," they said in unison, standing at attention.

"Why would they... Oh no." They weren't heading for the North Mountain. They were heading to the Valley of Living Rock on the East side. "If they've gone to see the trolls, they should be alright. They're like his family. I want you two to watch for her, waiting for her to return. When she does, immediately go to her side. If she is not back by nightfall, send out a search party. I will _not_ lose my sister."

"Yes, Your Highness," they said, saluting her and running off. The rest of Elsa's entourage went with them.

Elsa shook with anger. First she was mocked by Hans and his story, now Anna's ditching her guards and sneaking out. At least Hans was contained. Kristoff had better keep Anna safe, or she was going to kick his-

"My Queen?" Sigurd's voice cut through her thoughts.

"What?" she groaned.

He stepped closer, putting a hand on her shoulder. "May I respectfully request a trip to the sauna?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "How do you expect me to relax when my sister is out in the wilderness? It was a miracle she got to the ice palace in the first place last year. I couldn't believe it was her when she walked in."

"I think you are underestimating Princess Anna. Besides, she's with Kristoff. He's lived out there all his life. He will keep her safe and return her soon enough. Hans is secure. Everything will be alright."

She pouted at the wise man. "Perhaps you're right." She flexed her hands, which felt stiff from holding back her powers. Flakes of ice came loose and fluttered to the floor where they melted. The Queen sighed. "Fine. Send for the royal masseuse. I'd rather have hot stones than be in a smelly, stuffy room."

Sigurd chuckled. "Whatever you say, Your Majesty." He turned to walk away.

"Sigurd?"

He about-faced. "Yes, My Queen?"

"About Hans..." she said, stepping towards the burly Captain. "What do you make of what he said today?"

"It certainly is strange..." he began, stroking his bushy red beard.

"It's absurd!" Elsa began to pace. "How could he possibly think that I would believe-"

"Is it as strange as having ice powers?"

Elsa stopped short. She looked into his sincere green eyes. "Even _if_ we entertain the idea that he _might_ be telling the truth, how do I prove it?" Her crystal blue eyes begged for his wisdom.

He regarded her earnestness and thought a moment. "Keep the boy for a few days. Talk to him. Ask questions. I think you'll find all the evidence you need."

Her pale pink lips pressed together, unsure. She could barely handle one interrogation with him.

"I will be with you the whole time, of course," he assured her with a smile.

"Thank you," Elsa said, throwing her arms around the burly man. He hesitated only a moment before returning the embrace. She relaxed, and she finally felt warm.


	9. Magic

**Anna's POV**

Anna whipped the reins off of Sven's back. "Faster, Sven! If we hurry, we can make it for dinner."

He licked his lips and gave an eager grunt. He ran as fast as he could back to Arendelle.

"You think Elsa figured out we ditched those guards?" Kristoff asked, reclining in the comfy sled.

"Nah," Anna said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "She's probably been holed up in her study all day attending her 'Queenly duties.' She won't even know we left!" She leaned back as well, pleased with Sven's pace.

"I don't know. Didn't she say she had to-"

"Stop worrying. I know my sister. She's calm, cool and collected. She's busy. We're not even a thought in her mind."

"Whatever you say," Kristoff said, pulling his hat down over his eyes. "Sorry again for my family. I told you they were inappropriate." Beneath the edge of the hat, his cheeks turned red.

"Bulda just wants you to be happy. I get it."

The sled hit a bump, and Kristoff yelped, nearly falling out of his seat. He straightened himself and righted his hat. "But she's so pushy! For love experts, they don't seem to realize that time is key. You wanted to marry the last one after 24 hours! We all know how that turned out."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get this to Elsa." She pulled the crystal out of her pocket. "I'm surprised this isn't melting or sticking."

"Probably magic."

Anna thought for a moment, biting her lip. "Have you seen the trolls perform magic before?"

"You just watched him enchant that crystal," he said, motioning toward it.

"But I mean _real_ magic. Like Elsa's. Grand Pabbie's only ever told me how to fix things. Elsa's ice magic makes the air sparkle. The ice and snow is _real_ and _there_ and _cold!_ She brought a snow man. To life. He walks and talks and likes warm hugs. _That_ is magic. Have you seen the trolls do anything like that?"

Kristoff adjusted his hat and shifted uncomfortably. "Once or twice..."

He thought back to when he was very young. He and Sven had found a frosty trail through the forest and followed it. That's when they first found the trolls. He had watched as worried parents cradled a small child, another older one by the hand. When they called out for help, the trolls had sprung to life. Kristoff's eyes were glued to the infant, who they offered to the trolls. She couldn't have been older than three. One of the trolls approached them and put a hand on her. Kristoff had stared as Grand Pabbie reached into her mind and modified her memories. It had looked too easy. He had watched with horror, just as young Elsa had, the troll's warning to the future Queen. "Fear will be your enemy," he had said, as ghoulish shadowy figures of red and blue attacked and clashed. A real family friendly lesson.

At the time, he had no idea that the little girl would be seated beside him now.

"Was it just as wonderful?" Anna asked, her bright aqua eyes wide and sparkling with excitement.

"Uh...sure, but... Well, you know I have a thing for ice. I never did get a good enough look at her ice castle. The craftsmanship was astounding! Perfectly polished and smooth. It was all symmetrical. And those stairs! Wish I could've seen it being built... I wonder how long it took."

"You know," Anna said, leaning against him. "I guess you could say that if Elsa hadn't freaked out, we wouldn't be here right now."

Kristoff stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You're right. Maybe I owe Pretty Boy a thank you."

"Ugh. Keep that to yourself," she said, crossing her arms. "He'll only get a bigger head."

"Is that even possible?" Kristoff asked, rolling his eyes.

"Who knows?"

They finally reached the castle, and Anna helped Kristoff unhook Sven.

"Dinner should be starting any minute. She'll probably just skip it again... I hope not."

"She has to know that we left."

"My Lady!"

The couple turned to see Anna's two young guards sprinting towards them. Miraculously, the short blond one was in the lead.

"Is everything alright?" Anna asked.

They reached her and nearly doubled over. "We were...sent to...escort you...to dinner," they wheezed.

"Told you," Kristoff said, giving Sven a whole carrot from his bag.

"Well, then, let's go!" Anna raced inside, holding her skirts high so she wouldn't trip. The men sighed collectively before chasing after her.

Anna stopped in front of the closed door of the dining room. She fussed with her hair and straightened her dress. She pulled out the crystal and hid it behind her back. When she opened the door, Elsa was already seated, sipping some water that actually managed to stay liquid.

"Elsa! You look great!"

The Queen stretched her neck. "I had a hot stone massage before dinner. It helped more than I thought it would."

"Oh." Anna fingered the crystal behind her back. If Elsa didn't need it, good! Anna couldn't bear to hear her scream anymore. She slipped the magic gem back in her pocket. Just in case.

"Where is everyone?" the Queen asked, her brow tensing.

As if on cue, Kristoff and the guard appeared in the doorway. They were panting and practically collapsing.

"Oh boy, I'm outta shape," Kristoff said, straightening and removing his hat. He bowed. "Good evening, Queen Elsa."

"Glad to see you're both back safely. Where were you?" Elsa posed the question casually.

Anna panicked. "Oh, just...you know...out for some fresh air. Feeling a little, uh...claustrophobic lately."

Kristoff gave her an odd look, but decided to go with it. "Romantic jaunt around the fjord."

"Yes! Yes, very romantic. It was his idea. Right, Kristoff? A date. Because we're together...and we do stuff."

Elsa looked from Anna to Kristoff and back again, trying to make sense of it all. "Whatever you were doing...relax. Sit down and eat. I have an appointment when we're done." She took her napkin and draped it across her lap.

"Oh?" Anna sat down, but all of her attention was on Elsa. "More Queenly duties?"

"Yes, something like that." Her brow furrowed a moment as she thought about her afternoon with Hans. She couldn't afford to lose control like that again. Gerda entered then, and served the food.

"I'm glad you've joined us," Anna said, breaking into a roll that was still steaming. She dropped it onto her plate and waved her hand, some of her fingers now pink.

Elsa smiled at her clumsy sister. "Me too."


	10. Control

After dinner with Anna and Kristoff, Elsa gathered her entourage. She took a deep breath as they ventured down to the dungeons for the second time today. This time, her magic was under control.

When Hans' door was opened, he reclined. "Dinner was wonderful, Your Majesty. My compliments to the chef."

Her hands instinctively fisted. He was positively infuriating. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He seemed so at ease, not at all bothered by his boarding arrangements.

"I...I've thought about what you said earlier." Elsa forced herself to meet his green eyes.

Hans was genuinely surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. Though, I'm not entirely convinced. I'll need a better statement so I can properly investigate."

He sighed and hung his head. "I'm not sure how much clearer I can be."

"So you're telling me that 'I know I did it but it wasn't me' actually makes sense?"

"It's the most succinct way I can put it."

Elsa began to pace. "Something had to have _happened_ to cause that...headache. Did you eat or drink anything unfamiliar?"

"No."

"Did you see any ominous creatures? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Other than your demonic doorman, no."

"Did you hit your head at all during the tussle?"

Hans thought for a moment, replaying the events in his mind. "No. I almost fell to my death, but no head injuries."

"So you got a headache for no reason?" Her doubt coated the words. "A random headache caused you to commit treason?"

"That's what I said earlier," he said dryly.

"But it doesn't make sense!" She threw her hand into the air, and snowflakes sprinkled down around them.

"Tell me something I don't know." The words were laced with venom. Her incessant questions were wearing on him.

"Tell me something that would make me believe you," the Queen challenged.

Hans locked gazes with the Ice Queen. His green eyes burned into her crystal blue ones. He took a deep breath. "Your sister is one of the most amazing people I've ever met."

Elsa nearly snorted. Not that she denied it, only his sincerity.

"I mean it. She's sweet, funny, kind, hopeful, adorable. Ever the optimist. Considering what she's been through, between you abandoning her and your parents dying, it's amazing she's stayed so positive. I wouldn't be able to."

Elsa considered his words. She never truly realized her impact on Anna's childhood. She had been so concerned with hiding her powers that she hadn't thought how her sudden disappearance would affect Anna. By protecting her, did she hurt Anna even more?

"She's...incredible. A ray of sunshine. Got some fire in her, too," he added, rubbing his jaw. It had hurt for a week after Anna punched him, though his would never admit it. "I was blown away by her, and she had felt the same. Maybe asking for your blessing that night was a little rushed..." He sighed. "I still love her... But if she's happy...I won't be a problem."

He hung his head, and Elsa couldn't help but stare. It angered her that he still claimed to love Anna! But he did. She had watched a light die in his eyes on the docks earlier when he noticed Kristoff and his proximity to Anna. It was plain that she loved Kristoff now. Elsa almost felt bad for Hans.

"He does make her happy. Thankfully they're not married yet." A laugh snuck out of Elsa at her own joke. It was an awkward sound that she choked off, realizing she was letting her guard down. She looked to Sigurd for a sign, but his face was unreadable. He stood steady and strong, ready to intervene if needed.

But he didn't need to. Elsa was surprisingly calm, albeit a little confused. Not a snowflake to be seen. Elsa realized her powers and emotions were totally under control. However, her joy at her success was short lived.

Hans broke through her realization with a quiet, "...yet." He looked so broken, his head hanging between his legs, elbows on his knees.

Elsa wished she could sympathize more. Thanks to her life-long struggle to control the curse, she had isolated herself. She never interacted with boys her own age, or even dreamed of a romance or marriage. She had refused to entertain the idea. Relationships involved touching. At the time, she felt she couldn't touch anyone without hurting them. Bringing a King into the picture never crossed her mind. Even after gaining control. The thought made her nervous.

Elsa knelt down in front of Hans to better see his face, staying just out of arms reach in case he lashed out. In the kindest voice she could muster, she said, "If you loved Anna, then why did you tell her otherwise?"

"It wasn't me!" He reached up to grab fistfuls of his hair, but the cuffs banged against his head instead. "Ow! Ughhh. I was angry. I wasn't thinking straight. I almost kissed her, but something stopped me from doing it, like I wasn't in control. I could have saved her!"

"Maybe," she thought out loud. "Maybe not. What matters now is that Anna is alive and safe."

"Yeah..." His expression told her it was little consolation when she was in another man's arms.

Elsa didn't know what to say. She felt sorry for the former Prince, but she still didn't know if she completely believed his story. She certainly wasn't going to tell Anna for fear it would jeopardize her relationship with Kristoff. She looked again to Sigurd, whose face betrayed nothing. His beady green eyes watched both of them intently.

"I did what I had to do, you know," she said before she could stop herself. Hans looked at her, confused. "When we were younger. We were playing and I...I hurt her. It was an accident. I told myself I would never hurt her again. So I made sure the opportunity never arose. Until my Coronation. I fulfilled my own worst fear when she came for me, and I hurt her again."

Tears escaped Elsa's eyes, freezing halfway down her face. Her throat caught around a sob that wrenched itself from her chest, unbidden. Hans looked at her in wonder. Sigurd shifted towards her.

"I didn't mean to... I didn't know what to do! I couldn't live with myself if I... If I did what you said I did. You...you! You should've-" she yelled, but she stopped herself.

He should've left well enough alone. He should've waited to ask for her blessing. He should've kept Anna safe and in Arendelle. He should've let those men kill Elsa in her ice palace. He should've kissed Anna if he truly loved her. He should've killed Elsa himself when he had the chance.

She looked down at her pale, trembling hands, knowing that deep down, it wasn't entirely Hans' fault. "You couldn't even imagine what it's like to live like this."

"I think I have an idea."

Elsa's head snapped up at his words. She watched his eyes flick to her hands, then back to her face. His expression was unreadable. She wondered how much Anna had told him. How long had they been talking together before asking for her blessing?

The Queen stood, a little uneasy. She trusted him slightly more, but she still didn't know for sure who to blame for last year. Anna had stopped Hans as he brought his sword down, and pieces of it were found on the Duke's ship. Victim, Check. Evidence, Check. Witness, Check. Yet he pled not guilty. Something wasn't right.

Elsa brushed off her dress, and the guards stood at attention. "Thank you for your time."

"Plenty to go around in here," he said wryly.

Elsa rolled her eyes and brushed a lock of her blond hair out of her eyes. "I will...see you tomorrow after lunch."

"I'll try to pencil you in." Hans smirked.

Part of her wanted to smack him. Part of her wanted to laugh. Instead, she walked out of the cell, guards in tow.


	11. Midnight

When Elsa went to bed that night, she couldn't get Hans story out of her mind. Did she even believe it? There was no way the broken man in the cell could be the same person as the man who tried to kill her a year ago. She tried closing her eyes and breathing slow, but she couldn't stop tossing and turning.

"Psst."

Elsa swatted at nothing.

"Psst."

She flipped over and put the pillow over her head.

"Psst, Elsa, wake up!"

She sat up in bed, eyes wide and white-blond hair a mess. She scanned the room, but for the second night in a row, she was alone. Her bed and blankets grew cold and hard beneath her touch.

"Anna?"

She thought of her sister and took a deep breath before grabbing her robe. She out it on and walked down the hall to Anna's room. Her little sister was fast asleep, snoring away.

A child-like giggle came from Elsa's right. "Not this again," she muttered, not seeing a soul. Was the castle haunted or something? Against her better judgment, she followed the young invisible visitor, trying to catch up with her.

"Let's play!"

Elsa ran even faster down the hall, leaving an icy path. She was determined to meet her mysterious midnight playmate. When she reached the stairs, she covered them with her magic, turning it into a smooth slope. She slid down heard the voice again.

"Do the magic again!" Her young friend was delighted.

Elsa followed the girl's laugh, skating her way to the ballroom. When she got there, the doors were open, but nothing moved. No one was here.

"Where are you?" Elsa whispered. She walked over to the tables and lifted one of the white sheets. No one hiding there.

"This is amazing!"

Elsa whirled around, but no one was there. However, the floor was completely frozen, and snow started to fall. Where could her little friend be?

"Catch me!"

"Anna, wait!" Elsa spun around, reaching out. A blast of magic left her hand and exploded into powdery snow. Though it was harmless and hit nothing, all she saw was an icy blast striking a young Anna, as if in slow motion. The sparkling shot stabbed Anna in the eye. She let out a yelp and she went limp and fell ten feet in ten minutes, or so it seemed. The heap of her body on the floor didn't move, not even to breathe.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed as the wind churned around her. She collapsed to the ground, ashamed that she couldn't stop hurting her sister.

"Elsa!"

Anna sounded so far away...as if her voice was just a dream. Exactly how she had sounded when she came to Elsa's ice palace to tell her she'd frozen the entire kingdom. How could she beg her to come home after her outburst? Too many people had seen what she could do. Too many people thought she was a monster. Everyone would've been much better off if they had left her alone.

Warm hands touched Elsa's shoulders. She looked up and saw Anna's face through the white haze. First, she focused on her aqua eyes, which were wide and filled with concern. The winds died down, and she could see Anna's pink lips smashed together nervously. The snow stopped falling, and Elsa could see Anna's red hair whipped into a messy, snow covered beehive from the storm.

"Anna?" Elsa could feel the frozen tears caked on her face. She looked around for her midnight friend. She had to be hiding somewhere.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked, attempting to scrape off Elsa's tears.

"Yeah..." Elsa shook from an unnatural chill. What was wrong with her?

"Okay, I have to say it. I'm sorry, but I lied to you earlier. When Kristoff and I disappeared, I got you this." Anna reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a crystal that seemed to harness the power of the moon by the way it glowed.

The Queen stared at the gemstone with equal parts wonder, curiosity and fear. "You went to the-"

"The Valley of the Living Rock. Yes, I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. I wanted to tell you the truth, but you looked so happy and so much better. I didn't want to upset you."

Elsa eyed the glowing crystal warily. "What is that?"

"You have what's called Moonfrost. Grand Pabbie said to suck on this. I tried it. It tastes like candy! It'll make the nightmares go away." Anna smiled at her older sister, offering up the gem in her palm.

It seemed to glow with an otherworldly luminescence. Elsa didn't trust the trolls, but she did trust Anna. If she naively took medicine for the Queen and lived to deliver it hours later than planned, surely it wasn't harmful. She took the crystal with a trembling hand and brought it to her lips. She sniffed it, but it didn't have much of a smell. It felt exactly as quartz should, solid and hard in her grasp. Elsa's lips parted, and she licked the crystal. It tasted like pure sugar. "This is supposed to help?"

"Yup! Grand Pabbie said the sweetness will drive it out."

Elsa licked it again. "I suppose it does." Already, she didn't care as much about her midnight visitor. "Let's get back to bed."

Elsa dropped off Anna in her room, then continued into her own. She regarded the crystal, her gut telling her to toss it. Anna was only trying to help. So far, Elsa felt better. She sucked on it for a moment, taking deep breaths. She realized it didn't get sticky like real sugar, so she set it on the nightstand by her bed. Just in case the ghost, dream, whatever the little girl was, came back.

She pulled back the thawed covers and slipped into bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She wasn't plagued by the midnight girl again.


	12. Cursed

"Rough night, huh?"

Elsa glared at Hans while her cheeks grew red from embarassment. "You heard that?"

"I think the better question is: 'Who _didn't_ hear you?' You've got some pipes."

Her hands contract into fist, but her ice magic didn't flare with her frustration. Elsa was actually able to eat breakfast this morning, and she felt a lot better for it. She felt a little more in control of her powers and emotions. She had even reduced her personal entourage to two, Sigurd and Magnus, his right hand man.

"This isn't about me," she snapped.

"Oh, come on. It was nice having you talk for a change." The corner of his lip jerked up into a smirk, some of his dark red hair falling into his intense green eyes.

"I wanted to ask you about something you said yesterday."

"Which conversation?"

Had Hans only been back in Arendelle for twenty-four hours? It felt like an eternity. "The last time. I said you couldn't possibly know what I've been through. You said you had an idea. What did you mean?"

Hans shifted uncomfortably on the cot for the very first time. He all of a sudden didn't seem to know what to do with his clunky metal-clad hands.

"Exactly," she concluded. "You _couldn't_ know what it's like, coming from a big, happy family."

"It's not always sunshine and rainbows in the Southern Isles," he muttered.

"But what do you know of my curse? Nothing. You don't know what it's like, living in fear and solitude, to not be able to touch the ones you love because all you can do is cause pain and destruction."

"I live it, too!" he screamed, standing up. His face flushed red and his green eyes burned.

Elsa took a step back. She had never seen him angry before. Sigurd and Magnus drew their swords, shielding their Queen.

Hans took a long, deep breath, closing his eyes. He pulled himself together and sat back down. "My apologies, Your Majesty. I got carried away."

"But how could you understand?" she whispered, feeling lost and alone.

He shifted his shackled hands. "It's rather hard to explain. I could show you."

"Go on, then," she ordered, safe behind her guards.

"I would need to be unshackled first."

Sigurd let out a bark of a laugh. "After challenging the Queen? Not likely."

Elsa searched Hans' serene expression. All his anger was gone, but there was a tiny glimmer of fear in his emerald eyes. He looked to her with a silent plea.

"Do it."

"Y-Your Majesty?" Both guards stared at her, wide eyed, neither the type to be caught by surprise.

"Do it. Unchain him."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Magnus retrieved the key from the guards at the door and unlocked the restraints. He rejoined Sigurd, both coiled like springs, ready to attack.

Hans rubbed his gloved hands, looking around nervously. "I've never told anyone this... You see, I have twelve brothers."

"We all knew that," Elsa cut in.

He gave her a pointed look. "But no one knows that I'm The Unlucky Thirteenth. There was this old legend about the royal family that if you had thirteen children, the last would be cursed. My mother, the rightful Queen, refused to believe it. She loved Father so much, she bore him thirteen heirs. When I came, something happened, and she could no longer bear children. I feel as though she blames me, not the curse. Years later, I hurt one of my brothers. Because of it, him and two of my other brothers pretended I was invisible, like I didn't exist. For two years." He hung his head. "I've spent the rest of my life keeping this secret to myself."

Hans pulled off the glove of his right hand. Sigurd and Magnus tightened formation around the Queen. She stood on her toes, eager to see the truth. Hans snapped his fingers, and the whole room gasped.

There, flickering above his fingers, was a tiny flame. Elsa's blue eyes were fixed on the orange twitching tongue of fire. Hans' emerald eyes watched her watching him, gauging her reaction.

"That's...beautiful." She tried to step closer, but they held her back.

The flame flicked out of sight in a puff of grey smoke. He positioned his hand flat, palm up, as a bigger flame flared to life above it. Elsa watched, transfixed by the orange, yellow, and red dancing together. She tried to approach, but she was again restrained.

Hans made a fist, which extinguished the flame. "No one other than my family knows about this. Not even Anna."

Elsa stared at his hands. As different as they were, she and Hans were more alike than she could have imagined. There was no doubt she was amazed by his pyrokenesis. Maybe this was her proof of his innocence.


	13. Late

_Just as a side note... Who saw the epic Frozen II Trailer? It looks so intense! I can't wait for it to come out this November! Who else is super excited? Any theories? Those foggy woods look treacherous..._

 **Anna's POV**

Anna walked past the paintings in the gallery, which she knew so well. How many times had she danced and jumped around the room? Hoping she could jump right into those other times and worlds. Wishing the people inside would notice her and climb out of their frames to be with her. There were her only friends for so many years, but just like her sister, they ignored her futile attempts for a connection.

The past year had been wonderful since Elsa came out of her room and opened the gates. With Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, there was never a dull moment.

With noon approaching and her guards not far behind her, she admired her colorful friends one last time. Kristoff would be back at any minute now from his morning deliveries, just in time for lunch. Between his job and Elsa's role as Queen, Anna still got lonely from time to time.

She entered the dining room, but it was empty. Anna sat in her usual spot and waited. When Kristoff didn't automatically appear, she started making various odd noises with her mouth.

At exactly noon, Gerda came in with a wide variety of sandwiches on a platter. Cucumber, cheese, ham, chicken. Anna selected one with cheese and put it on her plate, waiting for the others.

Ten whole minutes passed before Kristoff jogged into the room, running a hand through his shaggy blond hair. "Sorry I'm late," he said, kissing Anna on the cheek. He walked around the table to sit across from her.

"It's ok," she assured him. "I only just sat down."

Anna plucked off her crust out of sheer boredom, while Kristoff wolfed down a chicken sandwich. He washed it down with half of his water.

"She's late," Anna said, slouching and fidgeting with her hands. Her crustless cheese sandwich was uneaten on her plate.

"Maybe she's skipping lunch," Kristoff suggested, surveying the mountain of food for seconds.

"I need to see her after last night."

Kristoff chose ham, this time ripping it in half. "If she's following Grand Pabbie's instructions, she should be fine."

"I guess you're right..." Anna sat up straighter and picked up her sandwich, finally taking a bite.

"Sorry I'm late." Elsa walked in, looking happy and relaxed. Her face was flushed.

Anna hastily swallowed her food. "Oh. Hey! You look...great!"

"Thank you," the Queen said, sitting down next to her.

"So...I guess the crystal worked?"

"I guess so. I had more this morning and haven't needed it since. Thank you, Anna. You're the best sister ever." She held Anna's hand to show her how warm her own was.

"You're welcome," she replied, blushing. "I had to do something. I'm just sorry I lied to you about it."

"I forgive you," Elsa said with a smile. She selected a cucumber sandwich, which didn't freeze in her grasp.

They ate peacefully for a while, until Anna opened her mouth. "So when is Hans leaving?"

Kristoff choked on his food.

Elsa, caught chewing, slowly lifted her napkin and dabbed at her mouth. After swallowing, she responded, "No word yet."

"Wait. What? What's taking so long? Either punish him for treason or send him back to the Southern Isles."

Elsa replaced her napkin in her lap. "It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is!" Anna yelled, slamming her hands on the table, surprising Kristoff into a coughing fit.

Elsa chose her next words carefully. "He has posed a defense and, as a fair and merciful Queen, I will investigate accordingly."

Kristoff's brown eyes darted between the sisters, his cheeks full of food.

Clearly, Anna had heard Elsa wrong. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not," Elsa replied, an edge to her voice. She straightened herself in her chair, channeling her inner Queen. She was standing (rather, sitting) by her decision, no matter who opposed it, Princess, sister or otherwise.

"Ok, maybe you didn't see it because your back was turned, but... Hans tried to kill you! I had to step in between you two and turn to solid ice. Remember?"

"Vividly," the Queen said dryly.

"So why on EARTH would you let him claim innocence?" Anna yelled.

Kristoff stayed out of it, finishing his glass of water.

"I never said he was innocent," Elsa said, raising her hands. "Only that I would investigate his claim."

"And what is he claiming? Frostbite drove him to it?" Anna mocked.

Kristoff's shoulders shook with silent laughter as he chewed on his third sandwich.

"No," the Queen said, a little too intensely. "No, we're not talking about this."

"No," Anna insisted, pushing her plate away from her. "We're going to talk about it. I want to know what lies he's spinning now. He's manipulating you so he'll get off easy."

"No, he's not."

"How do you know?" Anna challenged.

"You don't know him!" Elsa snarled, standing up.

The air in the room got thick. Anna and Kristoff stared at the Queen, motionless.

"You didn't..." Anna's heart began to race. There was a ringing in her ears. She couldn't breathe. Just the thought...

"Do what?"

"Do you love him?"

The idea was so ridiculous. Elsa and Hans? He loved Anna first. He said he wanted to marry her. She knew him far better than Elsa could. Then again...Hans said a lot of things. Anna thought she knew him, and she ended up being wrong. Why would Elsa be any different? Hans could never actually love someone else.

"Wait. What? No! That's absurd. I'm just..." Elsa sat back down and hung her head. "I'm just trying to be a good Queen.

Anna softened, believing her older sister. Hans and Elsa was absurd. Not that Anna cared, anyway. She was happy with Kristoff.

Nevertheless, she realized Elsa had big shoes to fill. Going from a life of solitude to being ruler of a kingdom practically overnight couldn't have been easy. At the same time, Anna couldn't let it go.

"Elsa, you are a wonderful Queen. If you really want something to improve on, I'll give you a tip that's worked for most successful regents throughout history... Don't get killed." Anna pushed back from the table and stormed out.


	14. Accident

_A/N: Hello, beautiful readers! I am so sorry for the delayed update! I thought I uploaded this on Friday, so when I went to upload the NEXT chapter today, I noticed something was off. So sorry! I'll be back on my normal posting schedule. Promise._

Anna's outburst at lunch was most unusual. Kristoff quickly finished his sandwich in the following awkward silence.

"Maybe I should go check on her," he said, swallowing his last bite. He rushed out of the room.

Elsa stared at her half eaten sandwich. Her head pounded. Anna's claims were outlandish, to say the least. She most certainly did not love Hans, but thinking on it...she supposed she cared about him. In a certain way. To some extent. She empathized with his burden of his curse. It was incredible that she found anyone with powers like she had. She couldn't help but gaze in wonder as he controlled those dancing flames. Just because she sympathized with him at this point, did not mean that she was convinced of his story. However, she didn't even know where to begin investigating.

She picked up the half eaten cucumber sandwich gingerly. It didn't crystallize. Elsa was amazed at her own self control, and scarfed it down. She looked around the table. Not a snowflake in sight. She was elated to finally be free of the curse!

Before she got too cocky, Elsa went to her bedroom, where the crystal still sat on her bedside table. It was half the size it had been when Anna gave it to her. It helped that it didn't taste like most medicine. She enjoyed it for a few minutes before summoning Sigurd and Magnus to escort her to the dungeons. As they walked, Elsa couldn't tell if her light-heartedness was from the crystal, the joy of being in control of her magic or being away from Anna after her tantrum. If Elsa could accomplish being in control, she could convince Anna that Hans just might be on their side. It would only take time.

"You look pleasant," Hans said when they entered his cell.

"Thank you," Elsa replied, smiling. She walked over and sat next to him on the cot, much to his surprise. She pulled out the key she had gotten from the doormen and unchained him. "So...fire powers?"

Hans pulled his gloves off, not sure how to react to the Queen's sudden interest and trust. "Yeah." He snapped his fingers and played with the tiny flame that appeared.

Elsa reached for it. She could feel the heat of it on her fingers, and it made her smile.

Hans watched her watching him play with fire. Her blue eyes were wide and full of wonder. It reminded him of when he first met Anna.

"So...that ice palace on the mountain... You built that?" he asked, weaving the tongue of flame between his fingers.

"Yes," she replied, her cheeks turning pink.

"I'm sorry for what happened to it," he said sadly, seeming to deflate.

"Oh, it's fine. Once I unfroze everything, it was an easy fix," she said offhandedly.

He stared at the Queen, marveling at the scope of her magic. "From what I saw, it was magnificent."

"Thank you," she said, tucking a stray strand of her white-blond hair behind her ear. "I never really knew what I was capable of. Until I got away." For a moment, her eyes closed as she fought a pain in her chest. She wished she could go back to her ice palace, safe and far away from any unfortunate souls. Where everyone could be safe. Her head hurt and her stomach lurched. She had to stay and reside as Queen, no matter how much she wanted to run away at times.

Hans considered her words. "Maybe if I could find some place far enough away from everyone, an uninhabited island or a massive desert or something, I'd be able to find out my potential, too." The flame disappeared with a puff of smoke. "After the accident, my powers have been limited. I'm afraid to do much more then this." He turned his palm upwards, and an apple sized fire bloomed above it.

Elsa was hit with a wave of vertigo. She grounded herself by keeping her eyes fixed on the flames. She had to hear this. "What happened?"

The fire sputtered out completely, leaving behind tendrils of grey smoke that twisted ever upwards. Dark red hair fell into his jade green eyes, which were filled with remorse. "One afternoon, three of my brothers were teasing me, calling me the runt of the litter. I was maybe four or five at the time. I got so mad at them, I punched Jakob, who was seven, in the chest so hard, he fell back. When he didn't get up, we crowded him and saw his shirt had a hole singed into it, and his chest was red and already blistering. My tiny fist was still engulfed in flames. Jakob wailed from the pain. Henrik picked him up and carried him straight to Mother and Father. Nikolai, on the other hand, held back a moment to threaten me and call me a freak. He said he wished I had never been born. I felt terrible, and my parents were furious. They had to acquire a mermaid's tear to heal Jakob's wounds. I tried to apologize and explain that it was just an accident. That's when Jakob, Nikolai and Henrik pretended I was invisible for two years. They didn't want me to exist."

"That must have been hard."

Throughout Hans' story, Elsa was listening, but she couldn't ignore the headache that only seemed to get worse with each passing second.

"I don't think my other brothers ever found out about the incident. Maybe it was for the best. That's when Mother insisted I wear the gloves. Said it would help contain it. It's worked for the most part."

Elsa dipped her head. "Father gave me gloves, too. It never really worked for me. I was just so...scared...all the time. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt." Her stomach lurched again, thinking of all the times she froze her entire room. At least once a day as a child. She tried to forget and focused on slowing her rapid breathing.

Hans reignited the fireball and passed it back and forth between his hands. "What happened for you to wear gloves?"

Elsa heard young Anna's voice in her head, "Catch me!"

She shivered. "Anna and I would play as kids. I created snow, and we would play in the ballroom for hours in the middle of the night. One time, when she was four and I was seven, she started jumping from one snow drift to another. I couldn't keep up. I slipped, and...I hit her. It was an accident. I held her, but she was cold as ice. I yelled for Mom and Dad. They ended up whisking us away to the trolls, who helped Anna."

"Trolls?" Hans asked, recognition in his voice. The fireball flickered from his divided attention.

Elsa's head spun, and the edges of her vision grew dark and blurry. She couldn't get a good breath in. Had she really suppressed her childhood trauma to the point that it physically hurt to talk about it? How did Hans know about the trolls? "You know?"

"No, but...Anna had a streak of white in her hair. I asked her about it, and she said she dreamed she was kissed by a troll. Was her hair white because of you?"

Because of you. Those words echoed in her pounding head. "She dreamed she was...?" Elsa faded in and out, a lopsided grin on her face.

"Your Majesty?" Sigurd asked, stepping forward.

"Elsa?" Hans grabbed her shoulders. His hands felt like the kiss of the hot summer sun. Elsa focused on his brilliant green eyes, which flared with panic. They were the last thing she saw before everything went black.


	15. Panic

**Anna's POV**

Anna and Kristoff were in Elsa's study, waiting for her to come back. Anna wrung her fingers, her normally perky attitude missing. Her head hung low, and she was biting her lip. Kristoff sat beside her for moral support.

"When will she be back?" Anna asked.

"Should be soon. Relax," Kristoff said, placing his huge, rough hand on her tiny, delicate one. "She's probably already forgiven you."

"I can't know for sure, though, till I see her. I can't risk her shutting me out again." She began to look around, searching for a sign of Elsa's approach.

Kristoff gently grabs her arm. "Hey, let her deal with Mr. Southern Isles. With any luck, he'll be gone by this time tomorrow. Everything will be alright."

"I hope so..." Anna met his warm, chocolaty eyes. She could just drown in them. She was thankful every day to have him in her life. Since being with him, she had changed. He grounded her. "Thank you. You are my rock." She squeezed his hand tight and kissed him. He blushed, but pulled her closer.

Suddenly, Sigurd appeared in the doorway, carrying a limp Elsa, Magnus bringing up the rear. "Princess!"

The couple separated. Upon realizing who was in the burly man's arms, Anna screamed. "No! What happened?" Both of them shot up and helped Sigurd lay her on the couch.

"I don't know," Sigurd replied. "Did she eat lunch?"

"Yes. Did Hans do this?"

"No. One minute she seemed fine, the next..." He couldn't even finish the sentence.

Anna clutched her sister's hand, which felt cold as death in her grip. "Elsa, can you hear me?"

It was all the Queen could do to pry her eyes open, but she couldn't focus on the figures in front of her.

Kristoff brought over a blanket and laid it on her. Elsa's lips were colorless. "Magnus, grab the crystal. Sigurd, start a fire." They went on their search.

"Elsaaaa," Anna sang. "I need you to speak to me. I'm so sorry for what I said at lunch. That was totally uncalled for. I shouldn't have said that 'cause now you're...you're... _I don't want you to die!_ " She wailed, throwing herself half on top of her sister. The last thing she had done was yell at Elsa, and now she might not be able to take it back. Maybe the added body heat would help. Anna was running out of options. Kristoff rubbed her back until her sobs quieted.

Magnus came back, crystal in hand, and Sigurd returned shortly thereafter with wood from the kitchen. As the latter prepped the fire, Anna asked, "Hans did this, didn't he?"

Sigurd paused to look at her. "Hans didn't do anything to hurt her."

"She was fine before she went to see that slime ball!"

"Anna, calm down," Kristoff said.

"He did nothing," Sigurd repeated.

"I want to see him," Anna demanded, standing up.

"That's really not necessary," Kristoff interjected.

"NOW!"

Sigurd straightened to his full height, towering Anna with both size and girth. He did not approve of her tantrum, but with the Queen in such an unstable condition, there was no time to deal with the Princess' childishness. Her tiny frame didn't even waver under his piercing emerald glare. "Yes, My Lady," was his curt reply. He left with Magnus to fetch the prisoner.

"Annnnn..."

Anna whipped around and fell to her knees beside Elsa. She held onto the Queen's icy hand as tight as she could. "Elsa, are you ok?"

The Queen of Arendelle blinked several times, trying to get her world into focus. Each time, it was harder to open them again.

"How did you get here so fast?" Kristoff asked the figure in the doorway. "Where's Sigurd?"

Anna turned and saw Hans, looking as handsome and heroic as ever. He held up his hands in surrender, which had an unnatural orange glow about them. "I just want to help."

"Stay away from her!" Anna and Kristoff stepped between Hans and Elsa, creating a barricade.

"Please, just give me a chance," he pleaded, trying to get around them.

"Guards! Help! Arrest him," Anna ordered.

"Shhh! I promise I'm on your side."

Sigurd and Magnus appeared in the doorway. "He wasn't in his-" Noticing the figure before them, they shuffled to stand between Anna and Hans.

"On our side, huh? Is that why you broke out of your cell? You've come to finish the job! Guards, take him out of my sight," she spat.

"Enough," Elsa croaked. Everyone fell silent as she devolved into a coughing fit. They all crowded around the couch.

"Should we bring her to Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff suggested. Elsa shook her head.

"We shouldn't have to. He said the crystal would help." Magnus offered it to Anna, who held it to her sister's lips.

Elsa's hand seemed to search for the gemstone, flailing about. She made contact with it and knocked it to the floor.

"Silly," chided Anna as she picked it up. She raised it to Elsa's lips again, but Hans stopped her.

"She doesn't want it."

"How do you know? This is the only thing that's made her feel better all week."

He raised a dubious eyebrow at the glowing crystal. "You sure about that?"

Anna wound up for a punch, but Kristoff caught her hand halfway. "Let me go!"

Hans turned to Elsa, who was eerily still. Her face was devoid of all color. He touched her long fingers, which felt like icicles. If she was that cold, maybe...

"Don't touch her!" Anna snarled.

This time, Sigurd held her at bay. "Princess, he may be our ally."

"Better safe than sorry," she grumbled.

Hans rolled his eyes. While the other men handled Anna the spitfire, Hans takes both of Elsa's hands in his. He was shaking, unsure if he was even capable of helping, but he was desperate to try. If she was imbued with ice magic, she might be the only person who might be able to withstand it. He focused on the warm, bubbly feeling in his stomach. He made it rise and boil over like a hot spring. As it overflowed, he let the warmth ooze down his arms and into her hands.

Her brow creased, as if having a nightmare.

Hans took a breath and tried again. He imagined the gardens at home at springtime, when all the flowers are in bloom. He imagined his arms as spouts of water pails. He pushed his warming magic out, as if he was watering the flowers and the Queen with droplets of sunshine.

Her face relaxed, but she still would not open her eyes.

Hans began to panic. He could feel his heart thumping wildly in his throat. All over, his skin prickled with heat. He was running out of time. He could feel Elsa's pulse getting weaker and weaker.

"You can't die," he told the unresponsive Queen. He closed his eyes and tried to think back to when he was happiest. At first, he saw Anna the moment he had literally run into her. But she wanted to strangle him at the moment, and she had moved on. But those aqua eyes of hers, so vibrant and intense... He had seen them somewhere else.

Elsa. When he had first showed her he had fire powers. They had been wide and full of wonder. No doubt he had looked the same when he stumbled upon her in the ice palace. He noticed first her stunning new wardrobe, elegant and dazzling. Then he realized what she was doing. She was manipulating snow and ice flawlessly against two adversaries. She made it look easy! She was beautiful and powerful and so in control of her element. It had given him hope that brought him to this very moment. If she could control the storm, he could control the inferno.

He used his hope to fuel his magic. It surged down his arms and into her, warming the ice Queen from the inside out. His heart pumped harder for her. He squeezed her hand and studied her face.

Elsa's blue eyes fluttered open.


	16. Heavy

**Elsa's POV**

Elsa's blue eyes fluttered open, but it took them a moment for her to focus on everything. The first thing she saw was Anna's aqua eyes, wide with worry. They looked much like the fjord's waters on a sunny afternoon. Elsa used those eyes to ground her as the rest of the picture fell together.

Anna's freckled cheeks, her vibrant red hair braided to frame her face. She watched Anna's pink lips move, but Elsa felt like she was underwater. The sound of Anna's voice seemed warbled and far away, though she could feel Anna's breath hot and quick on her cheek.

Then she realized they weren't alone. She followed the arm around Anna's shoulder to Kristoff. Sigurd stood next to them, and she noticed Magnus at her feet, tucking in the blanket. They all looked worried.

Between the two guards, someone was kneeling with their head down, auburn hair tousled. He held her hands in his, though Elsa had initially thought the contact was with Anna. He had the warmest hands she had ever felt. The head finally lifted, and Elsa was met with familiar emerald green eyes.

Hans. Elsa opened her mouth to say his name, but no sound came out. Anna barked an order, to which Magnus followed, but the sounds were garbled in Elsa's spinning head. Within moments, or maybe minutes – she couldn't tell – water was put to her lips.

"Elsa, can you hear me?" Anna still sounded far away, but at least the words made sense.

Elsa slowly turned her head to look at her sister. Her neck ached with the effort. "Wha..." The syllable scratched its way out of her throat. She coughed, her whole body raked with pain, then tried again. "What...h-happened?"

Sigurd used his thick arms to hold back both Anna and Hans on either side of him as they both tried to jump in with a biased explanation. "We were in the dungeons, and you collapsed," he said simply. "Are you alright, My Queen?"

A wave of vertigo hit her, blurring her vision. She tried to lift her arm to hold her aching head, but her limbs felt so heavy.

Anna leaned in close, whispering, "You can tell me if Hans did this. Right after you were brought to me, he broke out of his cell. Not a coincidence."

"No," Elsa croaked out. Magnus offered her more water. She drank it, but her throat remained dry.

"See? I knew it. Guards, take him aw- Wait. What?"

"Not...Hans."

Anna was floored. "Then who did this to you?"

"Don't know...came from...nowhere." Elsa coughed. It was a horrid sound, crackly and arid.

Anna winced, only able to imagine how painful it actually felt. The youngest sister pursed her lips together and stood up. "I'm taking you to Grand Pabbie. Kristoff, pick her up."

He reached for the Queen, but she let out a strangled, "No!"

Anna put her fists on her hips, sticking her chin up into the air. In an uncharacteristically official tone, she recited, "In the event that the active Regent is temporarily incapacitated, active responsibilities fall to next in line. That's me. So I'm in charge now. We're going to the trolls before you get any worse. Ready the horses!"

Sigurd marched to the stables, while Magnus lingered a moment, trying to get Elsa to finish her cup of water. When she was finished, he left and Kristoff tucked the blanket in around her before picking her up.

"I'm coming with you," Hans said as he released the Queen's hands.

"Absolutely not," Anna said, crossing her arms.

"I'm the one who finally got her to a responsive state," Hans argued, standing up and towering over her. "You're welcome."

"You're also the one who tried to kill us both last year. Pretty convenient that the Queen fell ill while visiting you, you break out of your cell, and now you want to follow us out into the wilderness." She eyed him with unbridled suspicion.

"Has Elsa not told you anything about her visits?" He sounded almost hurt, then insisted, "I'm on your side!"

"Yeah, she told me about your stupid excuse. I don't buy into it for a second."

"Oh, really? And what about that voodoo crystal thing of yours? Where'd you get that from? Certainly not your fairy godmother."

Anna's face grew red, and she put her fists down at her sides. She was shaking with anger. "I'm trying to help! You wouldn't think so, but I have some pretty powerful friends." She shared a conspiratorial look with Kristoff, who seemed to be struggling under frail Elsa's weight. Her eyelids felt so heavy, she could barely keep them open.

"Let me meet them, then," Hans challenged with a smirk.

"No," Anna and Kristoff said at the same time, the former stomping to accent her point.

"Yes," came Elsa's weak voice from Kristoff's arms. It took all her strength to look at her sister, who couldn't believe her ears.

"Are you out of your mind? You've gone mad with fever!"

"Actually, she's not hot," Kristoff said. He adjusted his hold on the Queen, pressing her forehead to his cheek. "But also not cold."

"You need to trust me," Hans said, wanting to reach out and touch Elsa, who looked so delicate in Kristoff's arms. He was almost afraid she would shatter if he did touch her.

"Please," Anna snorted. "The last time I trusted you, you refused to kiss me and left me to freeze to death!"

Hans took an angry step forward, so that he and Anna were practically chest to chest. He glared down his long nose at the fiery redhead. She snarled right back, never wavering. She stood her ground and didn't dare blink. She would not be intimidated by him.

Kristoff tried to sidestep in between them, but it was nearly impossible with the ailing Queen in his arms. Though she was weak, she was surprisingly heavy, and his arms started to ache.

"Look here, Princess," Hans spat. "We can argue like this for the rest of our lives, but Elsa doesn't have that kind of time. Please. Let me help her."

Anna held his burning green gaze until a soft sound came from Kristoff's direction.

"He...comes," Elsa rasped.

Anna narrowed her eyes, looking from an angry Hans to her sick sister and back again, fuming. "Fine."

 _Quick little Author Note before we wrap it up... First of all, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing this story. I had no idea it would get this much attention. I really wanted to address one person specifically (I think) the AU Over Canon Guest. Unfortunately since you are leaving reviews as a guest, I cannot reply. You seem to have a lot of creative ideas! I'm impressed at the amount of writing you've put into your "reviews." You should totally make an account and post it, that way you can follow your favorite stories and interact with the authors better. I've been on this site for over 10 years, so I can tell you honestly that this is one of the best communities to post your creative writings. Think about it :) Anyway, next chapter will be out Friday, and it'll be LONG compared to previous chapters, so keep an eye out for that! Thank you guys so much for the awesome support! You're the best :)_


	17. Blue

_A/N I actually got more done than I expected to today, so...here's the next chapter a day early! Buckle up and enjoy because it's gonna be a long ride with some bumps!_

 **Anna's POV**

The group headed to the Valley of the Living Rock on horseback, or in Kristoff's case, reindeer-back. Elsa was huddled in his lap. One of his strong arms held her close, the other gripping Sven's scruff. Anna was right behind him on her horse, with Sigurd and Magnus bringing up the rear. Hans sat behind Magnus on his huge black Friesian, awkwardly hanging on with his cuffed hands. That had been Anna's idea.

Elsa shivered, nestling closer to Kristoff. "Hang in there," he said, glancing down at her. She was deathly pale, but she felt surprisingly dense.

They finally crossed the Smoking Path and reached the secret circular clearing. Sigurd, Magnus and Hans looked about, confused. There were boulders here, but no trolls.

Anna jumped off her horse, yelling, "Grand Pabbie, it's an emergency!"

The trolls sprang to life at the sound of her voice, but stopped short when they noticed the panic in her blue eyes. Grand Pabbie rolled to the front of the group. "What's wrong?"

Kristoff dismounted Sven and carried Elsa over to him. Sigurd and Magnus crept closer, but kept their distance. They eyed the rest of the trolls warily, hands never straying far from their swords. They leave Hans, forgotten, with the horses.

Grand Pabbie took Elsa's limp hand and checked her pulse. "Oh, Anna..." His face falls, and he seems to deflate. "Why did you bring her here?"

Anna's frantic heartbeat kept her confusion at bay. "What do you mean? When people are hurt, and you don't know what to do, you bring them here. To you. You can fix anything. Right, Grand Pabbie?" When he didn't immediately answer, her bright smile faltered.

The old troll sighed and took Anna's hand. "Yes, my child, but the Queen is gravely ill. As we speak, she is turning to stone from the inside out."

"Wait. What? How do you know that? There _must_ be something you can do. You're magic!"

"It is too late," he said, hanging his head.

Anna looked at Elsa's drained body as tears ran down her cheeks. The Queen's breathing was labored. Her eyelids fluttered, but would not open. There was no color in her face.

"But she's still alive," Anna said, desperately clinging onto hope. "Please, you have to do _something_!"

"Very well. It appears you leave me no choice," he said calmly. He motioned for Kristoff to lay Elsa down on the ground, then he raised his hands above her body.

"No!"

Out of nowhere, a fireball appeared, blasting Grand Pabbie a few feet back and away from the unconscious Queen. Both Anna and Kristoff looked at each other, shocked and confused. They turned to the source of the fire and saw Hans, mysteriously freed of his bonds. His face was twisted with rage, and his hands glowed an eerie orange.

"What was that? What did you do?" Anna shrieked.

Grand Pabbie stood and brushed himself off. He extinguished a mushroom that had caught fire on his shoulder. "Another gifted one. And who might you be?"

"My name is Hans," he replied. "Stay away from Queen Elsa."

"You see, my boy," the troll said as he neared the group again. "Elsa, Anna and I go _way_ back."

"Exactly," Anna chimed in. "Now, step aside, and let him heal her. You're being a jerk!"

"Poor girl," the elder troll said. "If you thought I was going to heal her, then you are sadly mistaken."

"What?" Anna's head began to spin. She turned to Kristoff as if he knew, but his jaw was just as slack as hers, his brown eyes just as wide.

"She didn't finish the crystal, did she?" Grand Pabbie asked, though he already knew.

The feisty redhead rounded on Hans. "No, thanks to him."

Grand Pabbie hit Hans with a blast of sparkling green magic, which threw him back towards the horses, spooking them. He just barely avoided getting trampled.

"If she would have finished, things would be much simpler."

"Are you saying...?"

Hans recovered and fired another shot towards the troll, who rolled to avoid it. "Ugh, Anna, he poisoned her. I knew that stupid diamond was trouble."

"No, Kristoff, tell me it isn't true," she pleaded, turning to the only man she trusted with tears in her aqua eyes.

He snatched her hands and met her blue-green gaze. "I swear to you, I didn't know." He looked to the elder troll with a sad expression of betrayal.

Hans threw another fireball at the troll, but he rose up into the air, creating a stone column beneath himself. "If everyone would have just done what they were told to do," he bellowed, his voice echoing around the clearing. "Everything would be proceeding according to plan. I warned Elsa to control her powers, Bulda's been hounding you two to get married, and if you, Anna, would have just made sure Elsa finished that crystal, she would finally be out of my hair!"

Grand Pabbie sent a purple blast toward Elsa on the ground, but a fireball met it mid-air, where they both vanished. Hans ran and stood over the Queen's motionless body. "Cure her, now!" he demanded.

The sea of trolls, who had been watching quietly, turned to Grand Pabbie on his pedestal. Sigurd and Magnus drew their swords, though they doubted how effective they would be.

"Why would I, when the entire realm is nearly within my grasp?" Grand Pabbie said, laughing. Power surged across the clearing, and the trolls began to murmur amongst themselves. The sky came alive with the aurora borealis, undulating blues and greens and purples, despite it being the afternoon.

Hans snuck up beside Anna and whispered, "I need you to distract him. I'll try to help Elsa. To stand a chance against these guys, we need all the magic we can get."

"I don't trust you," she snapped.

"You don't really have a choice right now," Hans reminded her, glancing to the top of the pillar.

Anna bit her lip, looking from Hans to her sister to the trolls. "Fine." Hans knelt down next to her and grabbed the Queens hands, closing his eyes.

Anna stood up and walked halfway around the stone column. "But Grand Pabbie, I don't understand. What do you have against Elsa?" she yelled up to him.

"Anna, you are precious," he said, shaking his head. "This is not personal. It is about control. Once the Kingdom of Arendelle is mine, I will be unstoppable...all powerful! None shall oppose me!"

"Hmmm... Sounds familiar. Kinda like you last year, Hans. Maybe Grand Pabbie's just having a bad day." Anna stuck out her bottom lip in an exaggerated mock pout.

"Oh! So _that's_ the fiancé?" Bulda asked, peering around the column and wiggling her mossy eyebrows suggestively in his direction. "He's a hot one!"

The pieces finally clicked together in Hans' head. He released Elsa's hands, standing up. "It was _you_!" A stream of fire came out of his palm, like a flame thrower, hitting Bulda in the chest.

She was knocked down, but soon got up, brushing ash off of her. "Mmmmm. I like my men with some fire," she said with a wink.

Hans threw his powers around wildly, scorching the ground. Every frustration he ever felt was released in a volley of fireballs towards the trolls. He screamed at the top of his lungs, his face as red as the flames. "You did this to me! You drove me insane! You drove me to regicide! You're the ones who messed with my head!"

While Sigurd and Magnus had retreated to the horses to avoid being collateral damage, Anna and Kristoff were huddled together on the left side of the clearing. Bulda rolled over to the couple and pinched Kristoff's cheek. "Only the best for my Krissy-poo."

"Ow! What are you talking about?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"When you brought _this_ beautiful creature home to us," she said, motioning to Anna. "I just _knew_ you'd be perfect for each other. I only helped you iron out a kink or two."

"Meaning me," Hans snarled.

"Unfortunate for you, Honey, but that's the way it rolls." She tucked in on herself and rolled closer to him. "You can cry on my shoulder if you like."

Hans could have spontaneously combusted, he was _just that furious._ He lashed out with his foot with all his might, but he howled in pain as it collided with her nose. Bulda barely budged.

"Nice try, hot stuff, but it'll take more than that to get rid of me."

As Hans' back was to Grand Pabbie on his pillar, he didn't see the troll raising his hands to deal the killing blow. Anna felt the surge in the air before he even released his magic. In a split second decision, she grabbed Hans' leg as he advanced on Bulda, tripping him. The blast of purple magic whizzed past his head, missing him and hitting Bulda instead, who rolled away in pain.

Hans looked back at Anna, whose lips were set in a hard line. Whether she liked it or not, she had saved his life, and Hans was grateful. He nodded his thanks before returning to Elsa's still body, once again level-headed.

Her breathing had relaxed, at least. Her face was soft...colorless, but peaceful. "Please come back to me," he pleaded, placing a hand over her heart. He let his warmth seep into her. "I need your help."

He thought of her beautiful blue eyes, how they sparkled like diamonds as she smiled and played with the fire in his hands. The cold, icy blue eyes when she shot an icicle at the wall after he disrespected her. The wet, helpless blue eyes when the roles had been reversed, and she was shackled in the dungeon. The regal blue of her coronation gloves, the burden that they both had to bear. The gorgeous shimmering blue of the dress she wore when he stormed the ice castle, how perfectly it hugged every elegant curve of her body and brought out those doll-like eyes. They were blue like the bright summer sky, blue like the clearest water, blue like the loneliest you've ever felt, blue like the hottest fire. Blue surrounded Hans, he was drowning in it. Hans let his own feelings, like molten lava flow into her, giving her the last of his strength as he held on to the sliver of hope that he would help. He held his breath.

 _A/N: Cliffhanger! I know, I'm the worst lol Thanks for sticking along for the ride, since I know this chapter is a little longer than previous ones. I had to end it here or it never would have stopped lol I was just curious if anyone was reading this chapter and pictured Hans and Grand Pabbie as Fire- and Earth-benders from Avatar? I can't get that visual out of my head! Since I see Hans as a Zuko kind of character, I think it works perfectly, while maybe also being ridiculous. Does that mean Elsa counts as a Water-bender?! Let me know your thoughts!_


	18. Power

_A/N: Because of course I wasn't going to kill Elsa off! This is Disney lol I save my evil moments for Sweeney Todd fics bwahahahaha! Anyway, continue onto the climax! I was originally going to have it as all one chapter, but aint nobody got time for that lol Enjoy!_

Elsa woke with a gasp, her ice blue eyes snapping open. She took a deep, rattling breath, filling her lungs with fresh air for what felt like the first time in years. All around her, shapes and colors were swirling. Purple, blue, green... Green eyes staring at her, full of hope and terror.

"H-Hans? Where am I?" The Queen sat up to look around, but the sudden movement made her head spin. With her eyes screwed shut and slender fingers pinching her nose, she added, "What happened?"

Hans held her steady. "I would love to tell you everything, but we don't have much time." He grabbed her hand and helped her get to a safe distance away from Grand Pabbie.

Elsa looked behind her, where Anna was yelling to the top of a stone pillar, her voice lost in the whipping wind. Sigurd and Magnus stood on either side of her. Their swords were drawn, but she saw the doubt in their eyes. Kristoff was huddled off to the side alone, looking lost and unsure of what he should do.

Hans spun Elsa around to face him, keeping her captive with his intense green eyes. "The trolls were trying to kill you, and Miss Airhead thought it would be a good idea to ask them to fix you. Long story short, Head Boulder is on a power trip and trying to kill us both. I held him off for as long as I could, but I can't do this alone. I need you."

His words stirred something in her stomach, making her feel lightheaded. Or maybe it was just too much information at once. Elsa looked back again. Grand Pabbie didn't seem to care about killing Anna. He could easily strike her down with magic before either guard could react, yet he didn't. Anna didn't pose a threat.

"Are you alright?"

She came back to Hans, whose face was sharp with worry. "Yes, I think so."

"Have you recovered? We're the only ones who stand a chance against him. You need your strength." He had a valid point.

"What power do you have to stop me?" Grand Pabbie bellowed, his voice resonating far beyond the clearing. Birds deep in the surrounding forest took to the colorful sky in a flurry. His words reminded Elsa of when she had said them to Anna when she was begging her to return to Arendelle. She had refused, convinced she was a monster.

She met Hans' green eyes. He wasn't afraid of her, had never been. His hands were gripping hers tightly, and they were so warm. His eyes seemed to glow with hope, and he reminded her of Anna.

Anna. Love.

Love had been the magic powerful enough to thaw her eternal winter. Perhaps that was just what they needed to defeat the trolls.

Without a word, Elsa marched into the clearing, but Hans pulled her back. "One more thing before we go... Keep an eye on me. If I lose control, you're the only one who can keep me in check." Fear crept into his eyes, and she knew he was thinking about Jakob.

She scanned the scorched ground. "I think you'll be alright," she said with a smile.

One side of Hans' mouth curved upwards. He doubted himself too much to give her a full smile, but he appreciated her believing in him.

They crept towards the stone pillar, careful not to attract any attention. The rest of the trolls were converging on Anna, Kristoff, Sigurd and Magnus. The guards took the brunt of the attack, their metal swords clanging and sending sparks as they collide with their rocky adversaries. Kristoff blocked the few that lunged at him, but he was reluctant to do much else. Brave, foolish Anna was brandishing a stick against the trolls. After two strikes, it shattered, leaving only a tiny stub in her hands. She frowned at it, then tossed it over her shoulder.

Another wave of trolls advanced, and Elsa manifested an ice shard tent around her friends to protect them. Anna gasped gleefully and locked eyes with her sister. Elsa gave her a smirk and began to unleash her powers as the avalanche of trolls changed their course.

"No... This can't be happening!" Grand Pabbie said, turning to see Elsa looking alive and well – and _very_ in control of her ice powers.

First, she released a volley of icicles around her, which did nothing but shatter upon hitting the stone trolls. Changing tactics, she used sheets of ice to protect her friends and control the swell of trolls. She could hear Grand Pabbie raging over the roaring wind, but she paid them no mind as she and Hans tried to contain the trolls.

Hans shot jets of flame from his hands, herding them into one group. He encircled them with flames so hot, they burned green. The trolls tucked and rolled out with ease, so Elsa created sheets of ice to trap them with instead.

"Elsa, look out!" Anna screamed.

As the trolls were secured, Elsa barely managed to avoid a dazzling purple magic blast. She cried out in pain as it grazed the left side of her head. It singed some hair off, leaving a purple bruise.

Anna's eyes grew as wide as salad plates as she watched her sister fall limp. Hans, who was closer to the Queen, knelt down and checked her pulse. She winced and groaned, and he sighed with relief. But then he noticed the purple bruise on her cheek and head beneath stray locks of her soft platinum hair.

Hans ripped his hands away from her as rage surged through him. His hands became alight with flames, and he stood up tall. He could feel the sting of his fire thrumming through his veins, each beat of his racing heart stoking the flames of his emotions. The flames grew hotter and hotter, turning from red and orange to yellow, then green. His eyes seemed to glow like emerald embers as he took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and screamed.

There may have been sound coming from his mouth, but it couldn't be heard over the stream of roaring green flames aimed at Grand Pabbie. The elder troll ducked and rolled at the last second, only further enraging Hans. The fire wielder clenched his fists, and the flames turned a blazing blue.

He shot jets of flame down to the ground, propelling him up and into the air. Once he had Grand Pabbie in his sights, he shot all his rage at the troll. It was a direct hit that nearly pushed him off his pedestal, but he clung to the edge and pulled himself back up.

Down on the ground, the other trolls were grumbling, effectively imprisoned in Elsa's ice. All the others were staring at the dueling pair at the top of the pillar with awe, which glowed purple and blue. Even Elsa was watching, having mostly recovered from being grazed by Grand Pabbie. She scrambled to her feet, knowing she had to help to win.

She took a few steps, creating ice stairs underneath her feet. When they held her weight, she sprinted up to the top of the mighty column of stone.

As she reached the top, Grand Pabbie was sending spell after spell towards Hans, who kept stepping back to block the next one. He stepped off the edge and lost his balance. She intercepted the next spell and created a sheet of ice for Hans to land on as he toppled over. Grand Pabbie turned to the Ice Queen.

"You," was all he said, his voice low and gravelly. He advanced on her.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Family!" she said, accenting each word with an icy blast.

Hans got back to his feet and bombarded the troll with fiery blue explosions. Grand Pabbie looked back and forth between the two humans cornering him. "Do not think that you stand a chance against me."

Hans and Elsa shared a conspiratorial look. As he let loose a fireball, the troll deflected it, while Elsa raised a block of ice. She used the troll's surprise to her advantage and used the ice to shove him off the stone pillar. His loss of concentration as he fell caused the column to retreat back into the ground. Elsa quickly created an ice slide for her and Hans to reach the ground safely.

Grand Pabbie landed with a thud, half sinking into the solid ground. Elsa encased him in ice before he could recover and launch any magical attacks. He struggled against her power, fear creeping into his dark, stony eyes. "No..."

Elsa touched Hans' shoulder, her hand steaming from his immense heat. "I'll let you do the honors. You had to shovel horse shit for...how long?" She sauntered away to check on the others.

Elsa had said exactly what she had to say, and they both knew it. Hans shook with fury, and he released it with white hot flames. Every regret, every insecurity, every shovel full of shit, every betrayal he had ever felt came out in full force. It didn't take long for Grand Pabbie to crumble to dust. His magical essence, like purple and green sparks from a campfire, rose into the dimming sky. The dancing aurora faded, giving way to the navy blanket of night.

There was a tingling sensation on the left side of Elsa's head, where she was struck, but it went away as quickly as it had come. It felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt calm, confident. Secure.

Elsa got the breath knocked out of her as Anna appeared out of nowhere and hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Elsa wrapped her arms around her little sister, never wanting to let go. "We'll never have to worry about him again."

"I'm so sorry," Anna said, sobbing. Her knees buckled, and Elsa had to hold her up.

"We can talk about this later. Let's go home."

They turned to leave, but Elsa lingered, hearing grunting. Hans was still throwing his powers wildly where Grand Pabbie had stood. The spot was now a scorched crater in the earth. "Hans, it's time to go."

When he didn't stop, she walked over to him. "Hans, it's over." Still, he sent fireball after fireball into the ground, each exploding in a blinding white.

"That's enough, Hans," the Queen said, stepping in front of him and grabbing his arm. His free hand rose to strike her, his eyes burning. Fear entered her blue ones and he froze.

His green eyes focused on her, and he lowered his hands. With each shallow breath, he calmed down until the flames sputtered out. Both of them were breathing quickly. He felt her frosty touch cool his arm. He took her free hand and placed it on his flushed cheek. He closed his eyes as the coolness centered him. "Forgive me, My Queen."

"Why should I forgive you?"

His green eyes snapped open in panic.

"You saved my life. I should be thanking you."

"You're too kind," he said, bowing his head.

She rubbed his chiseled cheek with her thumb. "Let's go home."

Hans looked around the empty clearing. When they had first pulled up on the seemingly uninhabited clearing, he had at least felt something in the air, like a magical pulse. Now, the area felt even more lifeless than it had before. It sent a shiver down his spine. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

They rejoined the group, where Anna was on Sven behind Kristoff, consoling him. She was speaking softly in his ear while rubbing his broad shoulders. He sat hunched over on his best friend, both of them looking like lost children. She knew the trolls had been like family to him, but it seemed like he was merely a pawn in their grand scheme.

Elsa mounted Anna's horse with Hans, and they all headed back to Arendelle, leaving the Valley of the Living Rock behind in the fog.


	19. Apologies

**Anna's POV**

Dinner was served a little later than usual, due to the emergency excursion that afternoon. The dinner table was alight with candles. Anna was the first to sit down, looking unusually somber. Elsa entered shortly thereafter, the pink glow back in her cheeks.

"Elsa, I..."

The Queen surprised her sister but hugging her tightly. Anna bit her lip, resisting the warm embrace.

"I almost got you killed. Why are you...?"

"I'm here, now," she said, smiling.

"That doesn't change the fact that I was stupid and got you hurt. I never wanted that to happen, but I... I was the one who handed you the poison." Her eyes went wide, and the color drained from her face. She collapsed with a sob, holding onto her sister as if some unseen force would rip her away.

Elsa stroked her red hair, humming. "Everything turned out alright. I forgive you. Your heart was in the right place. You just...don't know the trolls like I do, and that's my fault."

Fifteen long years later, Elsa finally told Anna the story of where it all began. How they had been best friends, until one day, Elsa slipped and made a mistake. How their parents scooped them up and rushed to the trolls, hoping they could help. They did, but seeing their magic had scared Elsa. Her own powers were simply conjuring and manipulating ice and snow, an elemental gift. Grand Pabbie had the power to change someone and manipulate their minds. No one should have that kind of absolute control.

"Since he made you forget about my abilities, I thought it was best to hide them from you. I didn't want to hurt you again. I realize now that I should have said something about that day sooner. Maybe we could have avoided this whole fiasco."

"Maybe..." Anna said, having calmed down. "If not before the coronation, surely you could have told me after we opened the gates?"

Elsa struggled with her own guilt. "I didn't want to ruin your happiness with that negativity. But you have a point."

"So...do you think he's had this planned the whole time? Since we were kids?"

"Who knows? Trolls can live for hundreds, maybe thousands of years. They probably have powers we couldn't even imagine." A shiver ran down her spine, so she changed the subject. "How is Kristoff?"

Anna hung her head. "He seemed really upset, so I thought I'd give him space. Every time I try to help, I just end up making things worse."

Elsa put a hand under her sister's chin. "Don't talk like that. That's how I sounded when I isolated myself. I wouldn't wish those feelings on my worst enemy. Besides, you two really love each other. I'm sure if you just talk to him, he'll-"

"Sorry to interrupt," came a voice at the door.

The sisters turned to see Kristoff leaning in the doorframe, a bag slung over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," he said, scratching his neck nervously. "I'll save you the trouble of officially banishing me. I can see myself out. But I did want to say thank you, first. For everything you both have done for me. Taking me in, treating me like family. I'm just sorry I couldn't be better." He hung his head and turned to leave.

"Wait. What? No!" Anna rose from her seat and ran to Kristoff, grabbing his arm. "Don't go," she pleaded, looking up at him with tear-filled aqua eyes.

He tried to pull away, raising his hands in surrender. "I don't want to cause you any more trouble than I already have. As someone associated with the guy who attempted to assassinate the Queen, I would not be surprised at all if you never wanted to see me again."

"Where will you go?" Anna asked, leaning into him.

"Sven and I were orphaned before the trolls took us in," he said, shrugging. "As long as we have each other, we'll be fine."

"I can't let you do that," Elsa said.

They looked to the Queen. "Why?"

"The summer has only just begun! We need our official ice deliverer right here in Arendelle. Where he belongs. Besides," she adds with a smirk. "Anna would go crazy without you."

Her younger sister looked up at Kristoff with wide, hopeful eyes and nodded eagerly. "It's true. Wouldn't want that on your conscience."

He laughed and embraced her tightly. "I'd go crazy without you, too."

Kristoff dropped his bag in an empty chair and joined the sisters for dinner. After a moment, he asked Elsa, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much," she replied, taking a long gulp of water to prove she was no longer stressed.

"Where's Hans?"

Anna's question caused Elsa to choke, but she recovered quickly. "I believe Sigurd and Magnus took him back to his...room."

They all knew what she meant. Anna's lips wriggled as she wrestled with her thoughts. "I saved his life. I didn't want to...but he did save you. So I guess we're even."

"I guess you and I are, too," Elsa said, winking.

Anna rolled her eyes, not wanting a near-death tally between them, but at least it helped her forgive herself for being foolish. The three of them enjoyed the rest of their meal, laughing and smiling, not that the danger had passed.

However, Elsa still had one more thing to take care of tonight.


	20. Redemption

Elsa's heels clicked against the stone as she walked down the hall alone. When she reached the door guarded by two men, she held out her hand. One of them eyed her before dropping a key into her palm and stepping aside. She inserted the giant iron key, turned it with a satisfying click and opened the door.

Hans was standing at the narrow window, staring up at the night sky. The moonlight illuminated his red hair, like a bed of burning embers. He turned as the Queen entered and bowed. "Good evening, Your Highness. I see you come alone."

"You think I'm afraid of you?" she teased, raising a playful eyebrow.

"I would hope not," he said, walking over to her.

She looked him up and down. "You don't look scary. They didn't even chain you, so you can't be _that_ dangerous."

"About that..." Hans sidestepped, revealing cooled pools of previously molten metal. "When you collapsed, I had to make sure you were okay, but they left me behind and chained me. I may have melted your new shackles, and I'll replace them, but at least I didn't harm the guards."

"Just threatened us a little," one of the guards at the door called out.

Hans ran a hand through his dark red hair. "I didn't _threaten_ anyone...I'm just a little intimidating when I have my glow on." A red and orange fireball bloomed in his open palm.

"Right," Elsa said with a smirk. She knew how intimidating it was to be different.

Hans expression grew serious, and a red glow crept into his cheeks. "I do realize the damage I've done, both now and before. To make up for it, I have decided to admit to my crimes. The trolls were able to control me because there was already anger inside of me. They only made it grow, blinding me to the truth. I couldn't stop myself. I was just so angry! By accepting my feelings, I accept my fate." He knelt at her feet and bowed his head.

"What?" was all she could say.

"I'm accepting responsibility for my actions. I'm a monster. Give me the punishment I deserve."

"I don't understand."

His temper flared around him. "When I want you to believe I'm innocent, you keep me as a prisoner. Now, when I'm ready to face my fate, you hesitate! I'm a monster, don't you see? On more than one occasion, my rage has consumed me. This time I almost hurt you. I hate myself for it. I don't want to hurt either you or Anna anymore. I love-" He stopped himself and sighed. "You have your confession. Just execute me already."

Elsa's heart was pounding. She looked down at his mess of auburn hair. His voice was strained, and his shoulders trembled. She knelt down and noticed his face was red with the effort of holding back the tears in his brilliant green eyes. He felt exactly as she had out on the fjord last year when her whole world had come crashing down, or so she was made to believe. He was broken, just as she had been.

She placed a hand on his cheek, and he met her cool gaze. "I also received a confession that you were manipulated. Despite your attempt on my life last year, you saved me today. I think you've done your time." She smiled at him, stood and offered her hand.

Hans looked at it a long moment before taking it. "Are you sure?"

The Queen helped him stand. "While it's wonderful that you've learned to accept and control your anger, you've more than made up for the trouble you caused. Arendelle is mine, and all is well. Now, let me show you to your new room."

She led Hans into the main part of the castle, up the stairs and down the hall to a spare bedroom. "It's not much, but it will do until you figure out what you want to do."

"What I want to do..." Ten minutes ago, Hans had thought his only future would be short and painful. He hadn't even considered the possibilities if he lived.

"You can stay here...if you want," she suggested. She swallowed hard, unable to take back the words that she so whole-heartedly meant.

Hans stepped closer to her, taking hold of her hands. His dark red hair fell into his green eyes as they met her blue ones. She held her breath.

"I appreciate this, Your Highness-"

"Please, call me Elsa."

He smiled and pushed a stray lock of her white-blonde hair behind her ear so as to better see her face. "Elsa, I would love to...but I have some unfinished business as home. I need to see Jakob."

"I understand," she said, though sadness crept into her sparkling blue eyes. "You're always welcome to come back," she offered.

He touched her cheek. "I'll have to."

 _A/N: Oooooooooooooooo it's almost over! Just one more chapter! I have fallen in love with these characters, and I'm so sad to see them go :( But it doesn't have to be forever. A few years back, I had an idea where Spirder-Man crash lands in Arendelle, but I really don't know what to do with it. I also have another idea from writing these last few chapters... What if we followed Hans for a bit? Go back to the Southern Isles with him, see all the family drama, get his side of this story. (Is it Helsa? I don't even know anymore!) Just a few ideas for you lovelies to ponder as we finish up Moonfrost! Let me know in the reviews if either of those ideas are something you want to see :)_


	21. Promises

_A/N: Before we end this series, I just want to thank each and every one of you who has ever clicked on this story. I have been blown away by the response I've gotten from this fic, and I'm really sad to see it end. Thank you for all the love and support! Between my writings and your response, it's really helping me out in some of my darkest times, so I really can't thank everyone enough! Enough of my blubbering... Onto the final installment in Moonfrost!_

The next day, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff converged at the docks at noon. There were no guards in sight. Though Elsa was free of the ghostly girl last night, she couldn't help but feel a gnawing in her gut. She didn't want Hans to leave. Finally, someone who understood her and her sheltered childhood, and he would be gone with the tide.

Hans approached the group. The sun reflected off his auburn hair, making it seem to come alive, burning and sparking. His clear green eyes shone as he shook his head. "I don't need a big send off."

"You've done a great service to Arendelle and the entire Northern realm by eliminating the threat of the trolls. Thank you."

"If I recall correctly, you played a big part in that, too," he said, meeting her blue eyes, which matched the clear sky.

Her cheeks burned. "I suppose I did."

He cleared his throat and turned to Anna with an apologetic look. "Do you still hate me?"

The redhead eyed him suspiciously. "I guess not, since you kind of saved my sister."

"It was my pleasure. I truly am sorry for everything. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Anna instinctively grabbed Kristoff's arm, but her eyes darted to Elsa. "You're starting to."

He glanced at the Queen as well, who was looking as regal as ever. "I hope so." Then, he turned to Kristoff, slapping him on the shoulder. "Good luck with this one."

"Heh, thanks," he said, scratching the back of his neck with his free arm. "She's a handful, alright. No hard feelings?"

Hans smiled and shrugged. "She's happy. Keep it that way, and we won't have a problem."

"Fair enough," Kristoff said, smiling at Anna. "You're not too bad, Princey."

"You, too." Hans turned to the Queen one final time. He didn't want to go, but he knew he couldn't stay. He needed to make things right with his family before he could return to Arendelle. He would, he swore to himself. There were so many things he wanted to say to Elsa, but he couldn't find the words.

"It's nice, isn't it?" he finally asked. "Knowing that there's someone out there like you."

She knew exactly what he meant. "It is. You don't feel as alone," she said, smiling up at him. He put a warm hand on her cheek, and felt as though she would melt. Her pulse picked up, and before she would stop herself, she blurted, "I'd like to see you again."

Hans smiled, bowed and kissed her hand, his lips lingering a moment longer than necessary. His green eyes were intense when he opened them again. "I'd like to see you again, too. I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Must we be so formal?" She opened her arms, and he scooped her up. They held each other tight for a moment. "I understand why you have to go," she murmured in his ear. "But please return soon. You've come so far with your powers, and I'm proud of you."

He nestled his face into her neck, smelling her sweet floral perfume. Her pale skin was cool to the touch, and he allowed it to soothe him one last time. "Thank you," he said into her hair, his breath tickling her ears and neck. "I'll be back...for you."

Color rushed to her cheeks as her eyes snapped open. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt as though a swarm of butterflies were trapped in her stomach, desperate for a way out. Hans' lips brushed her cheek as he let her go.

He addressed the whole group with a big smile on his face. "Thank you all so much for having me, but I best be on my way. Farewell!"

Elsa watched him board the ship, already missing him. Anna sidled up next to her.

"Do you love him?"

"I..." They had indeed bonded over the last few days, but Elsa couldn't put a finger on what exactly she felt for him. Even if it was love, would she know? "Honestly, I don't know."

"I'm no 'love expert,' but I'm pretty sure he likes you. A lot."

As the ship left port, the waves carried it out to sea, where it shrunk into the horizon. "Surely, I care about him...but who knows where the winds will take us?" She said it with a dismissive wave of her hand, but it didn't stop her from watching the ship until it blinked out of sight. "I do have the feeling we will be seeing Hans again."

Anna smiled at her sister and put an arm around her shoulders. "You know, for your sake...I hope he does. Those fire powers were pretty awesome! Don't you dare tell him I said that."

Elsa laughed. "I won't, I promise."

They all went back inside the palace, and there was peace throughout Arendelle.

 **The End**

 _Or is it? I posed a question to my lovely readers in the last installment. Do you want me to continue with Hans' version of the story? Wanna switch up my depressing angsty writings by throwing Marvel into the mix? Let me know what you think in the reviews! Hungry for more writings? Check out my Author's page here, or I have my original stuff on our sister site, FictionPress as BrokenXWing. Please and thank you!_


	22. Author's Note: Sequel

_For those of you who read this story and hated any of the intimate moments Hans had with Elsa or left any "Ew, Helsa" reviews, you can stop reading now and accept Moonfrost and the one and only Canon. Enjoy the rest of your day!_

 _For those of you who didn't mind as much and want Hans to return for Elsa..._

 _The story continues! I am starting a sequel to Moonfrost from Hans perspective, and it is more definitively Helsa than this was. I stayed neutral in Moonfrost, adamant that Elsa stay single the whole way through because she still has a lot of trauma to deal with after years in isolation. Unfortunately, childhood traumas like that don't heal overnight after an act of true love (kiss or otherwise). A small part of it also was that I was blown away by the response on the fic (it just so happened that the Frozen 2 trailer dropped in the middle of it, which I don't think ANYONE was expecting!) so I didn't want to step on any toes. But the main reason was for Elsa's psychological standpoint! Anyway, now that I know that this is actually well-received, I am prepared to go full Helsa in the Hans POV sequel..._

 _Inferno! The first chapter is already up on my page if you wanna check that or anything else out! Just thought I'd let you know! R &R!_


End file.
